Dancer in the Rain
by Simply Unknown
Summary: One day, Yuki is walking in the woods when he sees a young girl dancing on Sohma grounds. Imagine his surprise when he sees her again, in his school! What will happen?
1. Never Had a Dream Come True

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song Never Had a Dream Come True. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya, and Never Had a Dream Come True is owned by S Club 7.

Chapter 1

Yuki was walking in the woods. This wasn't something that he normally did, but today, he just needed to get out of the house. Ayame had come to visit, and was trying for his usual 'brotherly bonding' with Yuki. It wasn't that Yuki hated Ayame, it was that Ayame's methods of bonding got on his nerves.

And now, with his announcement of becoming president, Ayame was attempting to pass on his knowledge. No offense to Ayame, but Yuki didn't want to mimic his method of presidency. His brother's reign was memorable, but the stories were also strange and unappealing. Yuki wanted to make it his own, and hopefully do a good job at it.

Then, something strange happened. While he was walking by the lake, he thought he heard... music? What was happening? No one was allowed on Sohma property, and the lake was a part of the Sohma lands. Curious, Yuki turned into the woods. Following a small path, Yuki followed the song.

Finally, he reached a small clearing, where a small CD player hooked up to a stereo was sitting on a small tree stump. The clearing was circular, almost completely symmetrical. Wildflowers bloomed and gave of a perfume of scents, and the small stream flowed quietly, almost to the rhythm of the song.

But Yuki didn't really notice this. His attention was focused on the girl dancing in the clearing. Her long brown hair was unbound, and flowed to the middle of her back. A white tank top and a pale green skirt flowed around her long legs as she danced. Her eyes were closed, but he could see the dark eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and parted lips. As the song finished, the girl stopped dancing. Her eyes opened, and Yuki could see they were a spring green, the same shade as her skirt.

Turning, she walked over to the stereo. Yuki ducked lower behind the bush. He didn't want to be spotted by this girl, who seemed to be choosing a new song.

A gentle melody began to play and the fair maiden retreated to the center of the clearing. Closing her eyes once more, she stood in place, until the lyrics could be heard.

_Everybody's got something_

_They've had to leave behind._

_One regret from yesterday_

_That just seems to grow with time._

At this point, she began to dance again. She twirled and leaped, spinning gracefully and moving lightly around the clearing. Yuki couldn't look away. She was hypnotic, almost like a siren, here to seduce him with her grace and beauty.

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might've been._

_Oh, this I know, but still_

_I can't find ways to let you know..._

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I've never found the words to say._

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you..._

Her eyes glowing, she jumped forward, landing on her right foot. She then spun gracefully around, a small smile on her face. Smiling, she looked even more beguiling. Yuki could feel the branches sticking into his face as he leaned forward. It took all his self-control not to walk straight into the clearing.

But the girl was obviously dancing here for a reason. She didn't want to be disturbed, so Yuki wouldn't distract her. That didn't mean he couldn't watch, however.

_Somewhere in my memory, _

_I've lost all sense of time._

_And so my road can never be,_

_Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind._

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might've been._

_Oh, this I know, but still_

_I can't find ways to let you know..._

The maiden then started singing along. Her voice wasn't as good as her dancing, but it was soft and light, suiting her looks perfectly.

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I've never found the words to say._

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be..._

A soft breeze picked up, forcing Yuki to back away a little. The bush he was concealed in had some holes in it. If the girl glanced over at the wrong time, Yuki's presence might be revealed. Luckily, the wind died down and Yuki could continue to watch the performance.

_You'll always be the dream_

_That fills my head._

_Yes, you will. Say you will._

_You know you will!_

_Oh, baby, you'll always be _

_the one I know I'll never forget._

_There's no use looking back or wondering,_

_Cause love is a strange and funny thing._

_No matter how I try and try_

_I just can't say good-bye._

_No no no no..._

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you._

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on,_

_You'll always be my baby._

_I've never found the words to say._

_You're the one I think about each day._

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be …_

_A part of me, will always be.._

_With you._

The song completed, she walked over to the stereo and turned it off. Placing it in a small satchel that Yuki hadn't noticed before, she turned and walked away. He was tempted to follow, but his sense of pride; and fear of getting caught; held him immobile.

A few minutes had passed before Yuki was able to get up. Brushing the dirt and leaves off of his pants, he headed back to the main path. Questions filled his mind. Who was that girl? Why was she dancing in a meadow instead of in her home?

These questions haunted Yuki until he reached his house. He walked in, and immediately smelled Tohru's cooking. He had been gone the entire afternoon, and hadn't even noticed! Luckily, Ayame had already left.

"Hey, you dumb rat!" Kyo said as he noticed Yuki. "Where have you been?"

"Oh! Hello Sohma-kun! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Tohru said. Yuki smiled in acknowledgement and went to go wash up.

Kichi Tomasina ran as fast as she could back to her house. Her father would be home soon, and she had to get back before he did. Although her name meant 'lucky'. Kichi would need more than luck to make it back this time.

Her father, Juro Tomasina, loved his daughter very much, but refused to let her dance. Mostly because her mother, Mikka, had left him to dance in America when Kichi was three. Kichi didn't really remember her mother that much, and didn't really care. All her mother had left her was the love of dancing. When she was younger, Kichi had begged her father to allow her to go to dancing classes. He refused. He believed dancing had taken his wife away, and refused to lose his daughter to it as well.

Instead, Juro insisted she get straight A's at school, so she could do something 'productive' with her life. Kichi, who adored her father, did as he asked, but whenever she had the chance, she snuck out to dance on her own.

Finally, after some hard running, Kichi made it to her house. She slipped through the back door, only to be greeted by her cat, Chiyo. He purred loudly, rubbing his thick golden pelt against her legs. Kichi glanced around. By some miracle, she had made it home before her father did. Pulling out he pots and pans, she began to make supper.

Just as she was getting out the ingredients for okonomiyaki, her favorite food, Juro walked in. Juro and Kichi looked a lot alike. Both had thick, curly brown hair and light green eyes. Their skin tone was also the same. Their ears were small, and had thin eyebrows with thick eyelashes. But while Juro was tall and muscular, Kichi was average sized and slim; her bone structure inherited from her mother.

"Hey Dad! I'm just starting dinner." Kichi called. Her father entered the kitchen, eyes sparkling at the sight of the okonomiyaki.

"Okonomiyaki again?" he laughed. "It seems like we have it every day!"

Kichi just rolled her eyes. "You know the rules, Dad. Whoever cooks decides what we're having." It was an old joke between the two. He would say she would one day turn into an okonomiyaki, and she would say he would starve without her.

Juro sat down, pulling out some papers. "I have your new schedule for school, Kichi." The two had moved here about a week ago, for Juro's job. He worked as a surgeon at the hospital, and often worked late. "You'll start tomorrow."

Kichi nodded, and went back to cooking. It wasn't that Kichi minded the new city, it was way better than the last town. But she did mind going to a new school. It was hard being away from all her friends. But this was her dad, and if he was happy, then she was happy. Well, almost at least.

The rest of the night was pretty normal. The sounds of silverware clinking with plates was mixed in with the chomping of food and the pleasant conversation. After dinner, Juro did the dishes while Kichi headed up to her room.

It was bigger than her last room, with a larger closet. But the twin bed with the blue comforter still sat underneath the window, the computer rested on her desk, and her pet rat, Tsuki, was scurrying about in her cage on the window sill.

"Hey, Tsuki. Enjoying your new view?" Kichi asked as she opened the cage. The pale gray rat scurried out and climbed onto her shoulder. It was a trick Kichi had taught her when she first received the rat. She stroked Tsuki with a finger and looked out the window at the forest.

"I'm starting school tomorrow," she said, falling into her habit of talking to her pets. Chiyo was looking at her from the bed, or possibly eying Tsuki. "I'm really nervous. Hopefully I'll be able to make some friends." Sighing, Kichi put Tsuki back in her cage, shutting the door tightly. She didn't want Chiyo to get any ideas.

Changing into her pajamas, she fell into bed where hopefully, she could get some sleep before school tomorrow.

The school was very nice. That was Kichi's first thought as she walked in. The two story building looked far less intimidating than her old school. The hallways were a lot cleaner too. Kichi walked over to her new locker and started to pile her books in. "HI!"

Kichi jumped in surprise at the girl who had suddenly appeared behind her. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. A big smile was on her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the girl apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's your first day, right?" Stunned into silence, Kichi could only nod. "Don't worry, I'll show you around. I'm Tohru Honda, by the way. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name!"

"Kichi Tomasina," Kichi replied, feeling less nervous by the second. Although Tohru was loud, and apologized too much, there was something likable about the girl.

"Kichi. That's a pretty name. Come on, Kichi-san, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Grabbing Kichi by the hand, Tohru lead her into class. Two other girls and two guys were talking in a corner. One girl had blond hair and pretty blue eyes. She was tall, but there was an aura of toughness around her, like if you insulted her, it would be the last thing you ever did. The dark haired, dark-eyed girl was quiet, almost silent. But something creeped Kichi out a little.

The boys were very cute. One, who was leaning against the wall, had fiery red hair, and dark red eyes. He was currently yelling at the other boy. At least, she thought it was a boy. His looks were pretty, almost completely feminine, although he did wear the boy's uniform. His gray hair was cut short, and his purple eyes glowed.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Kichi Tomasina. She's new here!" Tohru practically sang out. Everyone stopped their conversations and stared at her, making Kichi fidget a little. She hated being the center of attention.

The blond girl held out her hand. "Arisa Uotani," she said. Kichi shook her hand.

"Hello. I am Saki Hanajima," said the dark girl. She didn't hold out her hand, just cocked her head. "You have good waves."

"Uh... thanks?" Kichi replied, confused beyond belief.

"Don't worry about her," interrupted the red haired boy. "She supposedly can see waves or something. Name's Kyo Sohma," he added.

The name clicked in Kichi's memory. "I've heard of you. Weren't you the guy who jumped out the window on his first day here?"

Kyo's back stiffened. "Look, I was being mobbed by girls and I snapped, okay!" he yelled. _Okay, Kyo's got a temper_, Kichi thought. She turned to the other boy. He still was staring at her, which made Kichi squirm a little under his purple gaze.

The boy seemed to shake himself, then smiled, holding out a hand. "Sorry about Kyo. My cousin has some anger issues. I'm Yuki Sohma."

Kichi smiled and shook the offered hand. "Hello. So you're Yuki Sohma. I didn't think you would look so girly." The words flew out before Kichi could stop them. Yuki winced. "Uh, I didn't mean that you were a girl or anything. It's just that , well, you look so feminine and at first I thought you were a girl and..." _You're babbling. _"I'm sorry, just forget that I said anything!"

Blushing like mad, Kichi backed away. Her embarrassment was only made worse by Kyo's laughing. Luckily, the teacher had come in and began to start the day's lesson. Kichi sank into her chair, trying to hide her still red face in her book. She had never been so relieved for class to start.

Yuki tried to concentrate on the lesson, but his mind kept wandering. He had never expected to find that dancing girl from yesterday in his school. Although her comment on his looks still stung.

Yuki shot a glance over his shoulder. Kichi was seated next to Kyo and Tohru, her head still buried in her book. But he could see the tips of her ears, which were still bright red. Apparently she was still embarrassed. A small smile crept onto his face. There was something extremely attractive about this girl. Not only was her dancing amazing, but her shyness was appealing as well. Hopefully, as the year went on, he could get to know Kichi Tomasina a little bit better.


	2. You're a God

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song You're a God. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya, and You're a God is owned by Vertical Horizon.

Chapter 2

The bell rang at the end of the day. Kichi's first day of school was finally over. She grabbed her books and ran to her locker. She just wanted to get home. At her locker, Kichi pulled out the slip of paper with her combination on it, and began to spin the lock.

Today wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Her classes were fun, and she had one of her new friends in each class. She had eaten lunch with them as well. The only downside was the Prince Yuki Fan Club. The leader, Motoko Minagawa, had seen Kichi talking to Yuki in homeroom. After second period, the club had cornered her in the hallway.

Flashback

Kichi was walking in the halls, looking for room 224. Glancing at her map, she didn't notice the four girls that she had walked into. Looking up, she saw a brunette with brown eyes, a blond with golden-brown eyes, a darker brunette with green eyes, and a black haired girl with blue eyes all glaring at her.

"Sorry about that," Kichi apologized before stepping back. She tried to walk around them, only to find them standing in her way once again. "Um, excuse me, but I have to get to class." Kichi again tried to get by them, only to be blocked.

"You are Kichi Tomasina?" the first brunette asked. Kichi nodded. "Well, I saw you talking with the prince earlier."

"Huh?"

"Prince Yuki, duh? We are the Prince Yuki Fan Club. We are comprised of our Vice President, Kinoshita Minami-san, Yamagishi Mi-san, Goto Mai-san, and myself, Presider Motoko Minagawa. We are the protectors of tender Yuki and his heart!" said the president.

Kichi blinked. "Protectors? Don't you think he can take care of himself?"

"You have broken one of the sacred rules. You have not spoken to Yuki in the following matter. Since you are a second year, you should've addressed Prince Yuki as Yuki-kun. Although you are not a member of the club, you shall be punished!" The other three got in a line with their leader and advanced slowly on the new girl.

Kichi retreated slowly, feeling very nervous. "Hey, I just got here. How was I supposed to know the rules?"

"Hey!" the five turned to see Arisa advancing on them. "What are you four doing?"

"This is none of your business, Yankee," said Kinoshita. But the four girls backed down slightly.

"You should leave," added Hanajima. She walked up from behind Arisa, her eyes blazing. Screaming in terror, the Prince Yuki fan club fled down the halls.

"Thanks, guys. Who exactly are they?" Kichi asked as the three continued to their next class.

"They're just Sohma's supposed body guards. Whenever someone tries to talk to him, they move in to stomp them out," Arisa explained. "Just stick with us, and you'll be fine." Kichi grinned. It was good to have friends who scared creepy fan girls away.

Kichi smiled at the memory of the four Prince Yuki fan members running for their lives. That was something to save for a rainy day. Closing her locker, Kichi headed out the door. Passing the school gates, she noticed Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo walking away. They were heading towards her house, so Kichi ran to catch up.

"Wait up, guys!" she yelled. Yuki and Tohru turned, while Kyo kept walking.

"Miss Tomasina. Is your home this way?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah! We can walk home together... that is if it's okay with you," Kichi replied.

"Oh yes!" Tohru squealed. Yuki smiled and Kyo just grunted. "Come on! Let's go!" Tohru said, grasping Kichi by the arm. The four friends fell into step.

"Tohru, do you live near the Sohmas as well?" Kichi asked.

Tohru shook her head. "I live **with** them! You see, my mother died in a car crash a few months ago, so I went to live with my grandfather. But when some repairs were being made on the house, I lived in a tent on Sohma land for a week or so. But one night, Yuki and his cousin Shigure found me and invited me to live with them. I'm so grateful that I can!" Kichi's eyes grew wide as Tohru told her story.

"How many cousins do you have, Yuki?" Kichi asked.

"Too many," Kyo replied. "There are two more at our school, but their in the year behind us."

"Huh," Kichi answered. Then, Tohru looked at her watch, and squealed.

"I've got to get to work! I'll see you tomorrow, Kichi-kun! See you at home Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun!" With a wave and a smile, Tohru raced off. The three waved back, and then started walking again.

"Why does Tohru live at your house? She doesn't seem like the type to take charity," Kichi remarked.

Yuki smiled. Kichi couldn't help but notice how good he looked when he was smiling. "Miss Honda does all the cooking and cleaning for her room and board. We have tried paying her, but she won't accept it. She says we have done so much for her already."

"Kind of stupid if you ask me," Kyo muttered. But Kichi noticed a small blush on Kyo's face. But it was too late to ask any more questions. Her street had come up.

"Here's my street. See you guys tomorrow!" Kichi waved as she ran down her street. The boys waved and resumed their walk. Kichi didn't stop running until she reached her house. Her father wouldn't be home until late that night, so Kichi did have some time. She had worked on most of her homework during study hall, so she didn't have that much to do.

First, she filled the water dishes of Chiyo and Tsuki, then she changed out of her school uniform. She pulled out the one that she would wear tomorrow, and hung it on the closet door. She pulled on a cream colored tank-top and a pale blue skirt. She grabbed her bag and began to work on her homework. Hopefully, she would finish her work before dark, so she could dance in that meadow from yesterday.

Yuki and Kyo had made it home. Shigure was waiting for them on the porch. "Well, hello there. How was your day?"

"Nothing special," Kyo replied. "just a new girl in school."

"A new girl? Is she cute?" Shigure asked. Yuki groaned inwardly. This would lead to more of Shigure's perverted comments, something he and Kyo both agreed on.

"Now, now, Shigure. Let us hear what dear Yuki thinks of her," Ayame said as he sauntered through the door.

"What are **you **doing here?" Yuki asked in a hard voice. "You just visited yesterday."

"Why, Yuki! My darling brother, you ran out so fast that we didn't have any time for us!" Ayame then threw his arms around his little brother. "Today, I will not let you out of my sight!"

"Over my dead body!" Yuki muttered. He shoved Ayame into the door, effectively breaking it.

"Why are people always breaking my house?" Shigure moaned as Yuki threw his bag on the ground.

"Don't expect me home until **he** leaves." Yuki turned and left the house. Muttering under his breath about older brothers who hung around when they weren't wanted, Yuki walked until he reached the same path he had walked on yesterday.

Once again, he heard music. Turning, he followed the sound once again to the same meadow. Kichi was dancing once again. This time, her skirt was blue and she wore a cream tank-top. The song ended just as Yuki crouched down behind the bush.

This time, instead of Never Had a Dream Come True, the song, You're a God came on. Yuki leaned against a rock to enjoy the show.

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you know._

_We're covered in lies_

_And that's okay._

_There is somewhere beyond_

_this, I know._

_But I hope I can find _

_the words to say._

Spinning and laughing, Kichi twirled and spun. Yuki could feel a grin creeping up his own face. He had never seen anything like this girl dancing. It was appealing on so many levels, it scared him.

_Never again, no, no_

_No never again..._

_Cause you're a god, _

_And I am not._

_And I just thought that_

_You would know._

_You're a god_

_And I am not._

_And I just thought _

_I'd let you go._

The wind once again picked up, but this time, Yuki didn't back away. His eyes were locked on the skirt Kichi wore. The wind had picked up enough to send the skirt high up on her long legs. His mouth went dry. No matter how much he told himself to look away, he couldn't.

_But I've been unable_

_To put you down._

_I'm still learning things_

_I ought to know by now._

_It's under the table,_

_So...._

_I need something more _

_to show somehow._

_Never again, no, no_

_No never again..._

Kichi once again began to sing along. It seemed she her taste in music had a very big range.

_Cause you're a god, _

_And I am not._

_And I just thought that_

_You would know._

_You're a god_

_And I am not._

_And I just thought _

_I'd let you go._

At the guitar solo, Kichi spun around, laughing. Her long brown hair spun with her. Suddenly an image of himself burying his face in that hair and breathing it overtook him. Shaking his head, Yuki tried to put the image out of his mind. But it kept coming back as the song drew to a close.

_I've got to be honest_

_I think you know._

_We're covered in lies_

_And that's okay._

_There is somewhere beyond_

_this, I know._

_But I hope I can find _

_the words to say._

_Never again, no, no_

_No never again..._

_Cause you're a god, _

_And I am not._

_And I just thought that_

_You would know._

_You're a god_

_And I am not._

_And I just thought _

_I'd let you go._

Kichi turned off the music and left the small meadow once again. After her footsteps could no longer be heard, Yuki stood up. Humming the tune under his breath, Yuki started for home. Hopefully, Ayame had left and he could have some peace and quiet.

But luck wasn't on his side. "Yuki! My darling brother, you've returned!" Yuki stifled a groan as Aaya pushed him into Shigure's house.

"Hello, Sohma-kun. I've invited Ayame to stay for dinner," Tohru said with a bubbly smile.

"Not really. Your brother invited himself, you damn rat," Kyo corrected. Yuki glared at him, before sitting down for one of the worst dinners of his life.

"So, Kichi. How was your first day at school?" Juro asked. The two were eating their own dinner.

"Pretty good actually. I've got some good classes and made some new friends," Kichi said before taking a bite of miso soup.

"Really?" Juro's eyes narrowed. "Are there any **guys** among these friends of yours?"

Kichi squirmed a little. Her father didn't really like the idea of Kichi having a boyfriend. "Yes, but I'm not really interested in them. Kyo is a hot-head, and Yuki has a fan club who is **pretty** protective of him."

"Oh, that;s good. So, what is this guy with the fan club anyway? A prince?" Juro asked.

"No," Kichi smiled. "More like a god."


	3. Waiting For You

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song Waiting for You. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya, and Waiting for You is owned by Richard Marx.

Chapter 3

Time flew by for Kichi. With school, classes, hanging out with her new friends, and dancing alone in the meadow, the days just blended into one. Before she knew it, the weekend had arrived. Then, her father drew the short straw.

Juro was working the late shift Friday night, which meant Kichi would be left home alone for the night. Unfortunately, Juro had one rule, Kichi could never stay at home alone at night. Back in their old town, a burglar had once broken into their house! No one was home at the time, but Juro was always scared that something like that could happen again while Kichi was alone. So usually, she went to stay at a friends house. If not, she would have to stay at the hospital on Friday night.

That Wednesday, she was quiet while walking home from school. Tohru chattered away as usual, and Kyo was his silent self. But Yuki noticed something was up. When Tohru left for her job, Yuki spoke up.

"Miss Tomasina, you seem distracted. Is everything alright?"

"Mm?" Kichi came back to the world with a snap. "Sorry, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

Yuki grinned lightly. "I asked if everything was alright," he replied.

Kichi attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Everything's fine," she lied.

"Doesn't sound like it," Kyo protested. He turned back to the other two. "Well, come on! Tell us what's up!" Kyo's voice got louder as he spoke, until he was on the verge of yelling.

Kichi looked at the ground, feeling the familiar heat of a blush rising to her face. "I'm just thinking about Friday night," she muttered.

Yuki and Kyo blinked. "What's happening Friday night?" Yuki asked in a concerned voice.

Luckily, Kichi's street suddenly came into view. She thanked the gods inwardly for their sense of timing. "Well, there's my street! See you guys tomorrow?" Before they could answer, she was off, running from their questions.

Kichi didn't stop running until she got to her house. Panting, she stumbled through the door and collapsed in a nearby chair. _I shouldn't have said anything. I've only known them for a little more than a week. I shouldn't bother them with this. Maybe next time. _

With these thoughts running through her head, Kichi went through her normal routine. After she had finally finished her homework, Kichi changed into a slim white dress. Grabbing the satchel which held her stereo, she headed out the door for the meadow.

A few days after they had moved here, Kichi went for a walk in the woods. There was a small path that she had followed for a bit, but the sound of running water drew her away. Following the sound, Kichi had stumbled into the clearing. The meadow reminded her of the one in the Twilight series, with the completely circular shape, and the wildflowers. The only differences were that it was about half an hour away from her house, and it had the stream running through it. Also the fact that it was in Japan.

The first thought that went through Kichi's face was how beautiful this place was. Then, she realized that she could dance here without anyone finding out! Thrilled, Kichi promised herself that she would try to come here every day, at least if the weather cooperated.

Kichi arrived at the meadow, tired, but happy. Placing her portable stereo on the convenient stump, she began her stretches. No dancer should start practicing without stretching first.

Fully stretched and relaxed, Kichi turned on the stereo. It was how she always did it. First, she would let the stereo choose random songs for her to play. Then, after six songs, she would choose one herself. Usually, she chose songs randomly, but today, she knew which song she would pick.

After the six songs, Kichi picked out the song that had been playing in her head all day. She retreated to the center of the meadow, waiting for the voice to start singing.

_Oceans apart, day after day._

_And I slowly go insane._

_I hear your voice, on the line._

_But it doesn't stop the pain._

_If I see you _

_next to never,_

_How can we _

_Say forever?_

Ever since Kichi had first heard this song on the radio, she had loved it. It wasn't the music that moved her, although the music was good. It was the words. Ever since she was little, Kichi had dreamed of finding a guy who would love her like the guy in the song loved the girl. Like her father still loved her mother. Even though he didn't show it, Kichi had seen him looking at her mother's picture before going to sleep.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Kichi's eyes were closed as she danced. She wasn't afraid of taking a misstep, or twisting her ankle. Dancing was as naturally as breathing to her. Part of her; okay, a big part of her; wanted to go to Julliard in America, where she could dance to her hearts content. But the rest of her, didn't want that. The shy part just wanted to dance for enjoyment, without anyone watching fer, silently judging. So in a way, she was grateful to her father for denying the dance classes. It just made her love dancing all the more.

_I took for granted, all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow._

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears,_

_But I can't get near you now._

_Oh can't you_

_See it baby?_

_You've got me_

_Going crazy._

She spun around on her heel, imagining her dream man. It was the same guy she had always daydreamed about. He was tall, with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Kichi had been crushing on him forever. But since he was one of her best friends; and there was the fact that she had moved away; nothing could ever happen between them.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Kichi imagined dancing in this meadow, under the stars. A full moon was their spotlight, and a gentle breeze blew through the trees. She smiled as the two danced, heard him whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

_I wonder how it can survive,_

_This romance._

_But in the end if I'm with you,_

_I'll take the chance!_

As the song began to come to a close, the guy stopped moving. Slowly, he lowered Kichi into a dip, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss as he did so.

_Oh can't you_

_See it baby?_

_You've got me_

_Going crazy._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Smiling, Kichi kissed him back. Although in real life, she was still twirling and dancing, in her mind, she was kissing the guy she loved. Pulling away, she smiled and gazed into his beautiful purple eyes. **Purple?**

Kichi shook herself. Why was she daydreaming about kissing Yuki? She wasn't interested in him that way. Still beating herself mentally, Kichi headed for home, determined to forget about this strange daydream.

The next day, Yuki cornered Kichi in the hallway. "Miss Tomasina, you never did answer my question," he said in his calm voice.

"Please, it's nothing," Kichi said, trying to back away, but held in place by the lockers.

"Please tell me?" Yuki whispered.

Sighing, Kichi turned back to him. "It's no big deal. I'm just upset that I have to stay at the hospital tomorrow night. My dad is working the late shift, so I have to stay with him. He doesn't like me to be alone at night."

Yuki pursed his lips, thinking. "What if you stay with us on Friday night?" he asked.

"I couldn't ask you to do that! You've only known me for about two weeks!" Kichi protested.

"Miss Tomasina," Yuki interrupted, taking her hand in his. "I would be honored if you stayed with us. Tohru would love it, and Kyo probably won't care," he added, effectively stopping any protests from that end.

Trapped, Kichi nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to my dad, and let you know tomorrow, okay?" Yuki smiled. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, until Yuki noticed he was still holding her hand.

"Sorry," he said quickly, dropping her hand. Yuki then gestured down the hall. "We should be getting to class," he added, trying to hide the pink flush that appeared on his face.

Kichi nodded, trying to hide her own flaming cheeks. "Yeah," she agreed. The two started down the hall. It was funny, Yuki thought, that he was now looking forward to Friday night more than anything.


	4. Just the Girl

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song Just the Girl. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and Just the Girl is owned by the Click Five.

Chapter 4

Kichi shifted at the dinner table. She had no idea how to say this. As her father dug into his kare raisu, she was rehearsing all the ways to say this, and all the reactions that she could get.

Example 1.

"Dad," Kichi said. Her father looked at her. "I don't have to come to the hospital with you tomorrow. I can stay at the Sohmas..."

But that was as far as she got. Her father stood up, knocked over the table, and yelled, "You aren't going to stay at any **boy's** house! Now, go upstairs to your room!"

Example 2.

"Um, Dad?" Her father looked up. "Can I stay at the Sohmas house tomorrow?"

Juro thought about it for a moment. "They are the two guys you're friends with, right?" At Kichi's nod, his face grew red. His body swelled up until he looked like a red version of the Hulk! "NOOOOO!" he yelled, punching through the wall as he did so.

Example 3.

"Dad, I'm not going to the hospital tomorrow," Kichi said in a loud voice. "I'll be staying at the Sohmas."

"Oh no you're not!" Juro yelled back at her. "You are coming with me!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

Now, Kichi knew that her father could easily say yes, but if she brought up the Sohmas, she was pretty sure that she would be stuck at the hospital. But she wouldn't know until she tried. "Dad, can I ask you something?" Kichi said hesitantly.

Her father put down his chopsticks and looked at his daughter. "Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Well..." Kichi tried to think of the best way to put this. "I told some of my friends about staying at the hospital tomorrow night, and Yuki invited me to stay with his family." Juro's eyes narrowed. Kichi went on hurriedly. "Tohru's staying there as well, so I won't be alone with them. Please, Dad, can't I go?"

Juro thought for a moment. "Alright, you can go. I'll drop you off around six tomorrow and pick you up at ten on Saturday." Kichi's smile nearly took up her whole face.

"Thanks Dad!" she said, giving him a quick hug. "I'll go call them to tell them the times." And Kichi raced off to the phone.

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure were eating their own dinner when the phone rang. Yuki, who was closest, walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yuki! Good, I was hoping you would pick up!" Yuki smiled at the sound of Kichi's voice.

"Miss Tomasina."

"My dad said yes! I can stay at your house tomorrow. My dad says he can drop me off at six, and pick me up around ten on Saturday. Is that okay with you?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment. "yes, those times are fine."

"Great! So, see you tomorrow, Yuki. And thanks!" There was a click, and Yuki was left holding a dead line. He turned to see the other three staring at him.

"Ah, the famous Miss Tomasina, who none of you will describe to me," Shigure lamented.

"What'd she want?" Kyo asked through a mouthful of domburimono.

"Her father drew the late shift at work, so I invited her over to our house tomorrow night," Yuki explained as he went back to eating.

"Oh! Kichi-kun is coming here! I'm so happy!" Tohru said, practically jumping up and down.

"You invited her here!?!" Kyo yelled. "We nearly got caught the last time we had girls over here, remember? What if she hugs someone?"

"We'll just have to be careful," Yuki replied calmly. But truthfully, he hadn't thought about the curse. But they had done this before, they could do it again.

"Well, Yuki invited a girl over. It is a momentous occasion. I should call Aaya and..." Yuki slammed his fist on the table.

"If you tell Ayame anything about this, I will kill you," Yuki threatened in a low voice. The last thing he needed was his brother giving him dating advice. Shigure held up his hands in surrender.

After they had finished eating, Shigure snuck off to the phone. Quickly, he dialed a random number. "Aaya! Guess what? Yuki has...." The sound of a dial tone surprised him. Turning, he saw Yuki holding the plug. Shigure grinned sheepishly.

School couldn't end fast enough that day. It was Friday, the best day in the world besides Saturday. The teachers didn't give out that much homework, so Kichi had managed to finish before school was over. She was grateful for that; it gave her more time to pack for tonight. Finally, the last bell rang. Kichi ran out of the classroom ahead of everyone.

Arriving at her locker, she began to spin the combination. Then, a weird chill went up her spine. Turning, Kichi saw a strange boy looking at her. He had dark gray eyes, and black hair in the back. But it was white on top. The boy was still staring at her, making Kichi tremble a little.

She opened her locker and took out her books, but she could still feel the strange boy's eyes on her.

Grabbing her things, she slammed the locker door and hurried away. Once she was outside, she calmed down. Kichi glanced back at the school, her eyes widening in shock. He was standing at one of the windows, still watching her. Kichi swallowed and headed down the street, trying to forget the boy and his penetrating gaze.

"Miss Tomasina?" Kichi turned to see Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru coming up behind her.

"Why didn't you wait for us, Kichi-kun?" Tohru asked. For a moment, Kichi thought about telling them about the boy, but decided against it. After all, he hadn't done anything, just creeped her out a little.

"Sorry, I just want to get home to pack," Kichi said quickly. It was true, just not the entire truth. "And, I'm a little worried about meeting your cousin," she added.

"Yuki and Kyo exchanged a glance. They had forgotten that Kichi had never met Shigure. "Oh, Shigure-san is wonderful! He is kind enough to let me stay with them, and he's a **novelist!**"

Kichi's eyes widened at Tohru's statement. "A novelist? Has he written anything I might have read?"

"No," Yuki said quickly. He didn't really want to talk about Shigure's books. Then, Kichi's street came up.

"I'll see you guys at six. Don't worry about feeding me, I'll have already eaten!" Kichi called over her shoulder as she headed for home. The three waved, and continued on their way. Tohru talked about this and that, and Yuki added his own comments. Kyo sometimes interrupted, but it was basically a normal afternoon. At least until they got home.

"Yuki! Shii-chan has told me all about your little girlfriend. At least as much as he knows! So tell me all about her, my darling brother!" Ayame swept the three in before they could protest, or in Kyo's case, start yelling.

"Shigure," Yuki threatened.

"What? I didn't call him. He came over and then I told him," Shigure grinned. "Besides, I am curious. None of you have told me a thing about her. Every time Tohru tries to say something, you or Kyo interrupt her. It makes me think..."

Aaya quickly cut in. "Please, Shigure, not now. We have to hear about this girl! We don't even know her name!" He plopped Yuki down at the table and sat next to him. "Well?"

Yuki sighed. Kichi was coming over tonight, so they should know. "I will only tell you if you promise to leave before she gets here," Yuki said, the look in his eyes proving his words.

"But, Yuki! If I don't meet her, how will I ever know if she is good enough for you? My brother deserves only the best and..." The look on Yuki's face made him fall into silence. 'Fine," Ayame agreed. "I won't stay around and meet her."

"Good." Yuki turned back to Shigure. "And you will refrain from making any perverted comments?" he asked.

"Well..." Kyo hit him on the back of the head.

"We get enough of your pervertedness as it is, Shigure. Lay off it for one night. That means no comments about Tohru either!" Rubbing his head, Shigure nodded.

"Her name is Kichi Tomasina. Her father is a surgeon at the hospital, and that is all you need to know." Yuki stood up from the table and went to his bedroom.

"Wait, Yuki! You haven't told us how she looks!" Shigure protested.

"What did I say about your pervertedness!" Kyo yelled.

At six o'clock, a knock was heard on the door. Tohru ran to get it. Kichi was standing there, with a man who looked a lot like her. Tohru was sure he was Kichi's father. "Hello, Kichi-kun! It's so nice to meet you, Mr Tomasina," Tohru said as she bowed respectably.

The man smiled. "You must be Tohru. It is nice to meet you as well." Stepping in, Juro took off his shoes and looked around. "Where should I put Kichi's things?" he asked.

"I'll show you," Tohru said with a smile. She lead the two up to her room. "You'll be staying here, Kichi-kun."

Kichi smiled. "Thanks, Tohru. Where are Kyo and Yuki?" Then, the sounds of yelling could be heard downstairs. With a panicked look on her face, Tohru ran down, Kichi and her dad close behind.

Just as they reached the bottom, Kyo went flying past them. He crashed through the screen door and landed on his back. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Juro remarked as Kyo pushed himself to his feet, swearing.

"Just you wait you damn..." Then Kyo noticed Tohru, Kichi, and her father standing by the screen door. He closed his mouth and looked a bit embarrassed. Yuki was watching from down the hall. He had hoped this would be over before Kichi and her father had arrived, but luck wasn't on his side.

"Well. I see you've broken another screen door. Just fix it before.." Shigure then noticed the pretty girl standing next to Tohru. She had long brown hair which she wore down, and bright green eyes. "I guess she has arrived. Hello, I am Shigure Sohma. You must be Kichi and you must be her father." Seeing the look on Juro's face, Shigure bowed, trying to salvage the evening. "It is an honor to meet you. Please excuse my cousin's behavior. They haven't fully matured yet."

Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped. Shigure was acting like the responsible adult, and Kichi's dad was buying it! "Well," the tall man said. "It's nice to know there is at least one responsible figure in this house." He turned back to Kichi. "I'll see you at ten, tomorrow, okay?"

Kichi nodded, then kissed her father on the cheek. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too." With a smile, Juro returned to his car. He waved and drove off to the hospital.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, Miss Tomasina," Shigure said, still keeping up the pretext of being responsible. "Yuki and Kyo have a huge fight every day, which usually results in part of my house being destroyed. You just happened to arrive when things were wrapping up!"

Kichi smiled. "It's okay. And please, call me Kichi."

"Kichi, what a pretty name, for a pretty girl..." Yuki and Kyo punched him. "What?" Shigure asked. "Is it wrong to compliment a pretty girl?"

"It is when it comes out of your mouth," the two answered in unison.

Kichi turned to Tohru. "Is it always like this?" she asked. Tohru nodded.

Aside from a few perverted comments from Shigure, the rest of the evening passed quietly. Around eleven, they turned in for the night.

At six o'clock the next morning, Kichi woke up. She glanced out the window in Tohru's room. It was a beautiful day. Smiling, Kichi slipped out from under the covers and went to get changed. A cream tank and a long pink skirt were pulled on, and a silver headband was used to pull her hair back.

Kichi pulled out the MP3 player her father had given her and turned it on. She hit the shuffle button as she went to make some breakfast.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing._

_She pushed me in the pool at our _

_last school reunion._

_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter. _

_Strange as it seems_

_She's the one I'm after._

Humming along, Kichi got out everything she needed to make tamagoyaki. She loved waking up in the early mornings. The start of a fresh new day. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to share her sentiments.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet._

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery._

_She's too much for me._

_But I keep coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

Kichi began to sway to the music while she cooked. Lost in her own thoughts, and deaf because of the music, she didn't see Kyo come down the stairs. He stopped and leaned against the wall, just watching.

_She can't keep a secret _

_For more than an hour._

_She runs on 100_

_Proof attitude power._

_And the more she ignores me_

_The more I adore her._

_What can I do?_

_I'd do anything for her..._

Lost in the music, Kichi began to dance around the kitchen, her eyes fully shut. It was a miracle that she didn't crash into something. A small smile tugged at the corners of Kyo's mouth as he watched. This was probably the most interesting morning of his life.

_Cause she's bittersweet_

_She knocks me off of my feet._

_And I can't help myself_

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery._

_She's too much for me._

_But I keep coming back for more._

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

Reaching over to the tamagoyaki, Kyo snagged a piece. He munched on it contently as Kichi danced. _Breakfast and a show,_ he thought.

_But when she sees it's me_

_On her caller ID_

_She won't pick up the phone,_

_She'd rather be alone._

_But I can't give up just yet_

_Cause every word she's ever said._

_Still ringing in my head._

_Still ringing in my head!_

Kichi, her eyes still shut, reached for a piece of tamagoyaki. When she couldn't find it, she opened her eyes, and saw Kyo in the doorway. Blushing like mad, she turned off the music and pulled out her headphones. "How much did you see?" she asked in a small voice.

"A lot. Pretty good," Kyo answered.

"My dancing or my tamagoyaki?"

"Both. You take lessons or something?" Kyo asked as he walked over to the fridge.

"No. Just do it for fun." Then, a sudden fear struck her. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Kyo looked up, holding the carton of milk in his hand.

"No." Kichi sighed in relief.

"You promise?"

Kyo couldn't help grinning. "Kichi, I know how to keep a secret."

"Why are you up so early?" Kyo asked.

"I like mornings," Kichi replied. "You?"

"Training," he replied. "Try to do it every morning. No one's up around this time usually."

"I smell breakfast!" Shigure sang out as he strode into the kitchen. He looked at Kyo and Kichi. "So, I see I've interrupted something. Ah, the joys of being in love!"

"What!?!" the two protested, blushing furiously.

"Now, there is no need to hide it! You're having a secret rendezvous in the kitchen! Hiding your love from the rest of the world! Hmm, that could be a good idea for a book." Muttering ideas, Shigure grabbed two pieces and went into his office. Kichi and Kyo exchanged glances.

"Don't worry about him. He's always like this," Kyo quickly explained. Kichi nodded, feeling embarrassed and relieved.

Then, the phone rang. Kyo picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is Juro Tomasina. Can I talk to Kichi for a minute?" said the voice on the phone.

"It's for you," Kyo said, holding out the phone. Kichi took it, and held it up to her ear. After listening for a few seconds, she hung up.

"Dad says he clocked out early. He'll be here in five minutes." Kichi ran up to grab her things. She was quiet, so Tohru was still asleep when she left. "Thanks for having me, you guys. Tell Yuki and Tohru good-bye for me." With a wave and a smile, Kichi ran out to where her dad was waiting.

At nine, Yuki woke up. He hated mornings, but he wanted to see Kichi off. Stumbling downstairs, he yawned and turned to Tohru. "Good morning, Miss Honda. Have you seen Miss Tomasina?"

"Kichi?" Shigure interrupted. "She left. Her father clocked out early. She told me to tell you thanks and good-bye."

"What time did she leave?" Yuki asked.

"Six-thirty," Kyo replied. "She made the tamagoyaki for us. It's pretty good."

All of a sudden, Yuki didn't feel all that hungry.

"So, did you have a good time?" Juro asked. Kichi nodded.

"It was great."


	5. First Love

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song First Love. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and First Love is owned by Utada Hikaru.

Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since Kichi had stayed at the Sohmas, and things were pretty quiet. There were classes, lunches, homework, and sneaking out to watch Kichi dance. Yuki hadn't mentioned this to anyone; he liked being the only one who watched her, although she didn't notice.

Every day the weather was nice, Kichi would dance, and every day, Yuki would watch. It was a simple routine that only Yuki knew about. School, walking home, homework, then the show. Watching Kichi dance was like a drug; even though he knew he should stop, Yuki kept coming back.

It was a sunny Thursday afternoon. Yuki was supposed to be paying attention to the teacher's lecture on biology, but really was replaying yesterday's dance session over in his head. Kichi had been wearing a short cream colored skirt and a pale blue top that was just a bit too tight. As much as he wanted to deny it, Yuki couldn't help staring a little.

The bell rang suddenly, startling Yuki out of his stupor. Picking up his books, he walked out of the classroom. Glancing to his right, he saw Kichi at her locker. He turned to talk to her, then frowned. Kichi was looking around nervously, as if she was being watched. Her hands were shaking as she took out the books she needed for her homework, and she slammed the locker door rather quickly.

Then, Yuki spotted his cousin. Haru was leaning against a wall, watching Kichi without blinking. Apparently, Kichi realized this, because she slammed her locker shut before running off. Yuki grabbed her arm as she ran by. "Miss Tomasina, is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Kichi was still looking around nervously. "No, nothing."

"Yuki." Haru had come up behind them while they were talking. Yuki turned to his younger cousin. Luckily, Haru was 'white', so he hadn't done anything to Kichi. He hoped.

Kichi tried to squirm out of Yuki's grip, but Yuki wouldn't let go. He squeezed her arm gent;y, in what he hoped was a reassuring way. Apparently, he didn't do too badly, because Kichi relaxed a little, although she was trembling.

"Kichi, this is Hatsuharu Sohma. He is one of our cousins who goes to school here. Haru, this is Kichi Tomasina. Why exactly were you staring at her?" Yuki asked. Haru shrugged.

"It's nice to meet you," Kichi cut in, holding out a hand. Haru shook it, then turned back to Yuki.

"Sensei just called. He said that there are some repairs being done on the house from yesterday." Yuki shifted uncomfortably. The fight had been particularly violent. By the time they were done, the doors, the roof, Tohru's bedroom, Shigure's office, and the kitchen were all in shambles. "So you have to stay somewhere else till about 7 tonight."

"Why didn't Shigure tell us?" Yuki asked. But he thought he knew. If Shigure had told them, then he and Kyo would have protested. And Shigure liked to annoy them.

Haru shrugged. Kichi then spoke up. "Why exactly were you watching me for the past two weeks, Hatsuharu-san?"

Haru turned back to her. "Because you interested me." And with that, he walked off. Kichi and Yuki stared after him.

"He's been watching you for two weeks?" Yuki asked. That part had just sunk in.

"He hasn't hurt me or anything," Kichi protested. "It just creeped me out a little. So, since you and Kyo-kun can't go home, why don't you stay at my place?"

Yuki looked at her. "I still owe you guys for Friday," Kichi grinned. He grinned back and the two went to find Kyo and Tohru.

The two were talking outside the school when Yuki and Kichi came up. Kyo took one look and grinned. Yuki hadn't let go of Kichi's arm. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Haru caught up with us. Shigure is repairing the house, so we can't go home until seven tonight," Yuki explained shortly.

"Well, this is just perfect. Just like the damn pervert not to tell us these things. Where are we supposed to go? To the main house?" Kyo complained.

"Miss Tomasina has offered to let us stay at her place," Yuki said over Kyo's rant.

"Why didn't you just say so? Let's go." Kyo grabbed Kichi by the arm, hauling her out of Yuki's grasp and started walking.

"You could let go, Kyo-kun. I do know how to walk," Kichi said shortly. Kyo let go, causing her to stumble. Yuki and Tohru used this time to catch up. "Tohru, don't you have to work?" Kichi asked.

"It's my day off," Tohru beamed. Smiling, the four turned down the street and headed for Kichi's house. Just as they reached the door, something occurred to Kichi.

"None of you guys have allergies, do you?" she asked. The three shook their heads. "Good." Kichi opened the door, and a yellow bullet streaked out. It slammed right into Yuki, clawing up his legs, drawing blood.

"Ahh!" Yuki yelled as he tried to pull the thing off of him. Kyo was no help, he was laughing too hard. Tohru had been knocked down, and was just pushing herself to her feet. Kichi was nowhere to be found. Then, the yellow thing found a new target. It sank its teeth into Yuki's arm. Yelling in pain, Yuki shoved, but it just dug in its claws.

"Chiyo! Who wants a fish?" Kichi sang out the last word. Chiyo, which was apparently the yellow monster's name, leaped off of Yuki and padded over to Kichi. He took the fish she offered, and settled down to chew. Now that he was no longer being attacked, Yuki studied it. A yellow cat with golden eyes sat there, watching him. _Of course she has a cat. I knew she was too good to be true,_ Yuki thought as he sat up.

"I'm **so** sorry, Yuki. I should've warned you about Chiyo. He doesn't really like strangers," Kichi explained. Kyo finally calmed down enough to choke out, " I really like that cat."

"Sohma-kun! You're hurt!" Tohru raced over to Yuki's side to check out the injuries. Kichi knelt beside him as well. Kyo was being greeted by Chiyo, and remained where he was.

"There's a first aid kit inside. Come on; we'll get you bandaged up." Yuki pulled himself to his feet and headed inside, followed by Tohru, who was looking worried, and Kyo, who was holding Chiyo.

_Great first impression, Kichi. You let your new friend get attacked by your cat! He'll probably never speak to you again after this!_ Mentally berating herself, Kichi got out the first aid kit her father had insisted upon having in the house. She pulled out some gauze and antiseptic and headed back to the kitchen.

Kyo was leaning against the counter, watching with a look of pure jealousy as Tohru washed out Yuki's cuts. Yuki was sitting in a chair, his pant legs pushed up and his sleeve rolled up. Tohru stood behind him, washing the wounds with soap and water, saying how it was important to clean off the cuts.

"I've got the antiseptic, Tohru," Kichi interrupted. Tohru nodded and backed away. Kichi pulled up a chair and sat next to Yuki. "I'm not going to lie to you; this is going to hurt." Without a countdown, Kichi began to rub the antiseptic into his cut arm.

Yuki hissed in pain and pulled away. "What happened to 'on the count of three'?" he asked.

"You would've tensed," Kichi replied, rubbing in some more.

"Can't take the pain?" Kyo mocked, rubbing Chiyo's ears. The yellow cat purred.

"Baka neko," Yuki muttered. Kichi resisted the urge to kick him, and instead poured the antiseptic on his lacerated leg. Yuki yelled in pain. "What was that for?" he asked incredulously.

"You can be annoyed all you want, but don't call Chiyo stupid. Tohru, you can bandage him up," Kichi said, heading up to her room.

Maybe Kichi was overreacting a little, but she felt an insult to her family was an insult to her. And Chiyo was a part of her family. Muttering under her breath, Kichi opened Tsuki's cage. The pale gray rat climbed onto her shoulder and pressed her nose into Kichi's cheek.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that," Kichi whispered to Tsuki. "He had the right to be angry, and now he probably hates me more than ever." Sighing, Kichi headed downstairs to face the music. The three were talking when Kichi went into the hallway nearby. They couldn't see her, but she could hear them.

"Good thing she thought you were talking 'bout Chiyo. You could've given us away, you damn rat!" Kyo hissed as he paced across the kitchen floor. Kichi dropped to a crouch. Yuki wasn't talking about Chiyo? And what was Kyo talking about?And why was Kyo calling Yuki a rat?

"Miss Tomasina won't find out about us from me, stupid cat," Yuki replied coldly. Kyo was the cat? Kichi listened harder, rubbing Tsuki with a finger.

"Please stop fighting," Tohru begged.

"You think you're so much better than me. I will beat you one day, you damn rat! I will be part of the zodiac, and you'll be the outsider!" Kyo was practically yelling by now. It was a wonder the neighbors hadn't heard him.

Kichi's head was reeling. What did Kyo mean by being part of the zodiac? Then, Kichi remembered the old story. The cat had been tricked from coming to the banquet by the rat. Was Kyo identifying himself with the cat, and Yuki with the rat? With their strange hair color, it did make sense. Kyo hair looked a bit like a red tabby's, and Yuki's was as gray as a rat's fur. In fact; Kichi glanced at Tsuki; it was the same shade of gray as Tsuki's fur.

"Please, stop! Kichi-kun could hear you!" Tohru pleaded.

"I doubt it," Yuki interrupted. "She probably left the house to walk around and cool off for a bit. But we should be careful that she doesn't hear us. If she found out about the curse, who knows what Akito would do to her."

Akito? This was a new name. And what curse? Curious, Kichi peaked past the door a little. Luckily, no one was looking at her. "I'll just throw these in the trash," Tohru said, picking up the sodden rags. As she turned, she slipped on some of the antiseptic that Kichi had spilled. Kyo caught her, and then there was a puff of orange smoke.

Blinking the tears out of her eyes, Kichi gaped when she saw Tohru lying on the floor, an orange cat sitting on top of her. "Great, now how are we supposed to explain this?" the cat asked in Kyo's voice.

"We'll just say you went to find the bathroom," Yuki replied. Kichi then had a brainwave. This must be the curse! Whenever they were hugged, they shifted into their respected forms! That was why Yuki was called a rat; when he was hugged, he became a rat. And since Kyo was the cat...

The front door opened with a slam. The wind had pushed it. Kichi ran to close it, giving the other three time to deal with the situation.

When Kichi entered the kitchen, Yuki was sitting at the table and Tohru was by the window. Kichi was tempted to tell them what she had seen, but decided against it. If it was supposed to be a secret, Kichi would keep it, even from them. "Yuki, I'm sorry. I tend to overreact some when I feel my family's been insulted." Kichi said.

Yuki smiled. "I should be the one apologizing, Miss Tomasina."

"Kichi."

Yuki frowned. "What?"

"We're friends, right?" Yuki nodded. "Then, please, call me Kichi."

Yuki smiled once more. People only called others by their given names when they were close. The fact that Kichi wanted him to do this was... amazing. "Very well, **Kichi.**" Yuki enjoyed the way the word felt on his lips.

Kichi smiled back at him, then looked around. "Where's Kyo?"

"Bathroom," Yuki smoothly lied. Just then, Kyo came back in.

"Did you find the bathroom okay?" Kichi asked. Kyo nodded shortly and went over to the table. The three started on their homework quietly. Then, Yuki noticed something rustling in Kichi's hair.

"Kichi, there is something on your shoulder," he pointed out.

"Oh, it's just Tsuki. She's my pet rat," Kichi explained, holding out an arm. A pale gray rat crawled down onto the table and went over to Yuki. She sat on her haunches and stared up at him.

Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. "You have a pet rat? Who would have a pet rat?"

"I would," Kichi replied primly.

"She's so cute!" Tohru squealed. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure, just don't drop her." Kichi held out a hand and Tsuki crawled onto it. Tohru cupped her hands and Tsuki scrambled into them.

"She's so soft," Tohru whispered in shock. Kichi nodded.

_Maybe she is too good to be true. She even likes rats!_ "Hey, Yuki. Tsuki's fur and your hair are the same color!" Kichi exclaimed in shock.

Yuki took a closer look. She was right. "Imagine that!" he said in feigned shock.

After a few minutes of looking at Tsuki, Kichi put her back in her cage. She returned from her room holding the small stereo. "You guys don't mind if I play some music while we work, do you?"

No one minded. Kichi turned it on and a soft ballad started to play.

_Saigo no kisu wa_

_Tabako no flavor _

_Gah shita nigakute _

_setsunai kaori._

_Ashita no imagoro_

_Niwa anata wa doki_

_ni irun darou_

_Dare wo omotterun darou._

Yuki tried to concentrate on his work, but couldn't help thinking that if things had worked out differently, he would be watching Kichi dance to this song right now. Glancing up, he noticed she was swaying slightly in her chair as she worked.

_You are always gonna be my love, _

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo._

_I'll remember to love,_

_You taught me how._

_You are always gonna be the one,_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made._

Tohru was humming along as she did her math. Kyo's foot was tapping against the floor while he worked on science problems. Kichi kept swaying lightly as she answered questions on history. Yuki tried to focus on his Language Arts homework, but was distracted by the thought of Kichi dancing to this song.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga_

_Ugokidasou to shiteru._

_Wasuretakunai _

_Koto bakari._

_Ashita no imagoro_

_Niwa watashii wa kitto_

_Naiteru anata wo_

_Omoterrun darou._

The song was very catchy. Yuki could've sworn the cat was purring the beat. Kichi caught his eye and grinned, making a silly smile creep onto Yuki's face. What was it about her that made him so happy? That made him feel... normal?

_You will always be inside my heart,_

_Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara._

_I hope that I have_

_A place in your heart too._

_Now and forever you are still the one,_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Atarashii uta utaeru made. _

His L.A. homework done, Yuki started on his math. But he was distracted. The image of Kichi in that too tight tank top kept popping into his mind just as he was about to figure out a problem. Shaking his head, Yuki bent his head more fully towards his work.

_You are always gonna be my love, _

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo._

_I'll remember to love,_

_You taught me how._

_You are always gonna be the one,_

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_

_Now and forever._

And so the afternoon flew by. Around six, Tohru and Kichi made dinner, and the four ate it up. Kichi's father came home around at six forty-five, and joined them. The five talked and laughed. Yuki realized he had never enjoyed a meal more. Juro dropped them off at the house.

Walking in, Yuki noticed the repairs had gone well. "How was your afternoon?" Shigure asked.

"Fun. Kichi-kun invited us to her house," Tohru answered happily.

"Yuki had a bonding experience with Kichi's cat," Kyo snickered. Yuki just punched him through the door.

"Darn. We just had that repaired," Shigure complained.


	6. Thunder

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song Thunder. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and Thunder is owned by Boys Like Girls.

Chapter 6

Kichi sat at her desk, writing. Ever since she had overheard that conversation in her kitchen, she had been trying to figure out who was who. Kyo and Yuki were cursed, that was a given. Tohru might be; the secret might be only between the people who were cursed. But it seemed more like a family curse, rather than a random choice.

Then how did Tohru know? Confused, Kichi went back to her list. So far, it went something like this:

_Members of the Zodiac_

_Rat=Yuki Sohma_

_Ox_

_Tiger_

_Rabbit=Tohru?_

_Dragon_

_Snake_

_Horse_

_Sheep_

_Monkey_

_Rooster_

_Dog_

_Pig_

_Cat=Kyo Sohma_

The list was very short, due to the fact that Kichi didn't know that many of the Sohmas. Tohru might be included, but the question mark indicated that she was a maybe. Shigure must be a member; there was no way they could hide it from him. But what was he?

Maybe he was a rooster. After all, roosters were supposed to be proud, and Shigure had plenty of pride. And what about Hatsuharu? He was probably a member as well. Was he a dragon? The snake possibly? Then, it hit her. Hatsuharu's hair was black and white, like a cow! "He must be the year of the Ox!" Kichi said aloud. She scribbled his name next to the ox, pleased to have figured it out. She wrote Shigure's name next to the rooster as well, with a question mark.

The phone suddenly rang, startling Kichi out of her thoughts. She reached over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Why, is that any way to greet your best friend?" a male voice asked. Kichi blushed and instinctively ran her fingers through her hair.

"Michio Danno! How are you?"

"Well, Kichi-kun. How is your new town?" Kichi shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see her.

"Okay, I guess. It's nice, and I have some new friends, but I miss you and Tukiyo," Kichi admitted, smiling at the mention of Michio's twin sister.

"We miss you too. Say, how would you feel if we came down tomorrow to see you?" Michio asked.

"I'd love to see you again. School gets out at three. Can you come pick me up?" Kichi asked quickly.

"Sure! See you then!" Michio hung up before Kichi could say good-bye. For a few moments, Kichi just sat there, remembering the sound of his voice. She had been crushing on Michio for the longest time, and she would get to see him after a long month!

Screaming, she ran down to her father, who was holding a butcher knife. "Kichi, what's wrong?" Juro asked.

"Nothing! Just Michio and Tukiyo are coming down for a visit tomorrow!" Juro grinned.

"I missed those two. Will they be picking you up at the school?"

"Uh huh!" Kichi replied, trying to keep from jumping around. "Can I go out for a bit? I need to calm down." Juro nodded.

"Don't be too long!" he called as Kichi ran out the door, the stereo under one arm. Luckily, he couldn't see her. Kichi didn't bother to answer. She ran down the path to the meadow. She needed to dance, just to work off the energy given from excitement and joy. After thirty minutes, she reached the meadow.

Kichi stretched quickly, and picked one song. She wouldn't bother with picking six songs; she would just skip to the song she needed to hear.

Yuki sat up from his hiding place. Something was different today. Kichi had stretched much more quickly than usual, and she was picking out a song instead of putting the stereo on shuffle. What was going on?

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places_

_That I didn't want to go._

_Whoa!_

_Today in the blink of an eye,_

_I'm holding onto something_

_And I do not know why _

_I tried._

Yuki had never heard this song before, but he was enjoying it. It was clear that Kichi was enjoying it as well. She was dancing better than he had ever seen her dance before. Her spring green eyes glowed much more brightly than usual, and movements were even more graceful and sinuous than before.

_I tried to read between the lines_

_I tried to look in your eyes._

_I want a simple explanation_

_Of what I'm feeling inside._

_I've got to find_

_A way out._

_Maybe there's a _

_Way out..._

Kichi paused, standing lightly on her toes, only to begin to move again as the chorus started.

_Your voice, was the _

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're_

_Unlike any other._

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes, are the brightest _

_of all the colors._

_I don't want to_

_Ever love another._

_You'll always be my thunder so bring..._

_On the rain, and bring on the thunder _

The lyrics were right on one count. Yuki had never seen eyes as bright as Kichi's. But something was different. It almost seemed like Kichi was much happier. Did something happen at school? Yuki thought about it, and shook his head. Nothing big had happened at school, so that wasn't it. Maybe something at home?

_Today is a winding road._

_Tell me where to start and_

_Tell me something I don't know._

_Whoa..._

_Today, I'm on my own,_

_I can't move a muscle and _

_I can't pick up the phone._

_I don't know_

Then, something occurred to Yuki that made his insides twist. Was Kichi moving back? Was that what she was so happy about?

_And now I'm itching _

_for the tall grass_

_And longing for _

_the breeze._

_I need to step outside _

_Just to see if I can breathe._

_I've gotta find a way out._

_Maybe there's a way out._

The thought of Kichi leaving set Yuki's heart pounding. His head spun and he suddenly felt queasy. Why was he having such a reaction to the thought of Kichi leaving? He had known her less than a month.

_Your voice, was the _

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're_

_Unlike any other._

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes, are the brightest _

_of all the colors._

_I don't want to_

_Ever love another._

_You'll always be my thunder so bring..._

_On the rain, and bring on the thunder _

Yuki decided to put these thoughts out of his mind. He just concentrated on watching Kichi dance.

_Yeah, I'm walking on a tightrope_

_I'm wrapped up in vines._

_I think I'll make it out_

_But you've just gotta give me time._

_Strike me down with lightning_

_Let me feel you in my veins._

_I wanna let you know how much_

_I feel your pain._

_Today is a winding road_

_That's taking me to places_

_That I didn't want to go._

_Whoa..._

_Your voice, was the _

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're_

_Unlike any other._

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes, are the brightest _

_of all the colors._

_I don't want to_

_Ever love another._

_Your voice, was the _

_Soundtrack of my summer_

_Do you know you're_

_Unlike any other._

_You'll always be my thunder and I said_

_Your eyes, are the brightest _

_of all the colors._

_I don't want to_

_Ever love another._

_You'll always be my thunder so bring..._

_On the rain,_

_So bring on the pain_

_And listen to the Thunder._

Kichi seemed more relaxed now as she packed up her stuff. After she left, Yuki returned home, wishing that he knew what was going on, and whether Kichi was leaving him.

Kichi was fidgeting during the entire school day. She only heard half of what the teachers said, and Kyo had yelled at her six times for not paying attention. But she couldn't stop glancing at the clock. Twenty minutes till school was over. Twenty minutes until she could see Michio and Tukiyo again.

She then became lost in a daydream. Kichi was walking out of the school when Michio raced over to her. His dark brown hair, just a bit too long, blew in the breeze. His sapphire blue eyes shone as he drank in the sight of her. He pulled her into his arms, whispering her name. Kichi wrapped her arms around his neck, enjoying the feel of the glossy brown hair running through her fingers.

Michio pulled away briefly, and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Kichi Tomasina," he whispered in that sexy voice of his. "I love you, and I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Kichi's green eyes shone with unshed tears. "I love you too, Michio." Smiling, he bent his head to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch...

**Bring!!!** The bell brought Kichi out of her stupor. She ran as fast as she could to her locker, grabbed her things, and ran out again. She was waiting by the gates when Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki came up.

"It's so nice of you to wait for us, Kichi-kun," Tohru said.

"Yeah, now let's go!" Kyo complained. The three turned to go, but stopped when they noticed Kichi wasn't following them.

"Aren't you coming, Kichi?" Yuki asked. All his fears from yesterday suddenly flooded back.

"Sorry, did I forget to tell you?" Kichi asked embarrassedly. "My friends from my old town are coming for a visit today." Yuki instantly relaxed. That must have been what she had been so excited about.

"Sorry we're late. **He** got us lost," a feminine voice said behind Kichi. She whirled around to see her best female friend standing behind her.

"Tukiyo!" The two girls embraced. Tukiyo was very different from Kichi. She had short blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was also very petite, almost like a fairy. But on the inside, the two were very similar.

"What? No hug for me?" Kichi smiled over Tukiyo's shoulder at the sound of Michio's voice. She broke away from Tukiyo and hugged him. Tukiyo and Michio were as different as night and day. While Tukiyo had short blond hair and a petite figure, Michio had longish brown hair and was very tall. The only similar detail between them were their bright blue eyes.

"Ahem," Kyo coughed loudly into his hand. Tohru was too polite to interrupt, and Yuki was standing like a statue. So it was up to him to make these introductions. "We're here too, you know."

Kichi blushed and pulled away. "Sorry," she apologized. "Guys, this is Tukiyo and Michio Danno. They are my best friends, but still live in my hometown." She turned to the twins. "These are my new friends, Tohru Honda, and Kyo and Yuki Sohma."

Tukiyo wasted no time; she walked right over to Yuki and started examining him. He was so stunned that he didn't even protest when she twisted his face. "You have some incredible bone structure," she said to him.

"Thank you?" Yuki replied, feeling confused. What was going on?

But she had moved on to Kyo, who was struggling. "What are you doing?" he yelled as he pulled out of her grasp.

Kichi winced. "Tukiyo is an artist, so she is constantly examining new people. Sorry I forgot to warn you."

Kyo backed away, with Tukiyo still following him. "Can you call her off or something?"

"Nope," Michio replied, enunciating the 'p'. "If you try, you'll hurt get hurt. My advice is, just let her examine you and hope she doesn't find you interesting." Kichi giggled.

Tohru gasped in shock. "I'm sorry, but I've got to get to work! I'll be back in time to cook dinner!" she called to Kyo and Yuki as she raced off.

"Wow. Never seen a girl like her before," Michio commented. He walked up to Yuki, holding up his hand. "Michio Danno."

"Yuki Sohma," he replied as he shook the offered hand. But when their eyes met, there was no friendliness in them. There was a challenge. In that one handshake, the two guys had set up a rivalry for Kichi's affections. Dropping Yuki's arm, he moved on to Kyo.

"Kyo Sohma," the cat replied, hissing as Tukiyo pulled at his ear.

"Are all the Sohmas this good looking?" she bluntly asked Kichi.

Blood rushed to Kichi's face. "I don't really know, I haven't met many of them," she explained, hoping Tukiyo would leave it at that.

"Well, we'd better get going. The reservations at the restaurant aren't going to last forever," Michio said as he went to get his car.

"He's right. I'll be back to examine you later," Tukiyo said as she joined her brother.

Kichi nodded. "See you guys on Monday! Have a nice weekend!" She smiled and ran over to the car. Grinning, Michio sent Yuki a smirk as he drove off. Yuki and Kyo started walking.

"What do you think of them?" Yuki asked suddenly as the cousins walked.

Kyo shrugged. "The girl's crazy, but the guy's alright, I guess."

"I don't really like him," Yuki admitted. A smug look appeared on Kyo's face.

"Yeah, I got that, 'specially since you have that crush on Kichi."

"What!?!?" Yuki yelled, resisting the urge to pummel Kyo into a bloody pulp.

"You heard me, rat." Kyo kept walking. "You invited her over to our house, you stare at her in class, you go out of your way to talk to her in school! It's pretty obvious you've got a thing for her."

"Like you have one for Miss Honda?" Yuki retorted. Kyo turned bright red.

"That's different," the red-headed boy muttered. Then his eyes flashed and his smirk returned. "At least I can talk to Tohru. You can barely say two words to..." The rest was cut off as Yuki punched him in the nose. Wiping the blood off his hand, Yuki returned to walking as Kyo sat up, trying to stop the blood from flowing.

"So, Kichi, how did you meet those delicious Sohmas?" Tukiyo asked as she dug into her dinner. The restaurant was public, but quiet, the perfect place for Kichi. It was nice to know that the twins had remembered this about her.

"On my first day, Tohru came up to me and asked if I was new. Since she lives with the Sohmas, she introduced me to them. I actually stayed at their house about two weeks ago. They live with Shigure Sohma, one of their cousins."

"Is he as hot as the rest of them?"

"Please," Michio begged. "Can we change the subject? I don't really want to talk about how attractive two guys are."

"I'm not done." Tukiyo stated, stepping on her brother's foot. "Well, is he?"

"I guess. I've only seen him one time, and he really isn't my type," Kichi said quickly. "But Hatsuharu is okay looking, although he's a little young."

"Hatsuharu?" the twins asked together.

"Another cousin," Kichi explained. "He's a grade younger than us, but he's pretty mature for his age." Then, a flash of white hair caught her eye. "Actually, that's him." She pointed at Haru, who was sitting by a blond kid and a dark-haired man. Shigure was with them as well.

As the novelist was glancing around the restaurant, his gaze fell onto Kichi's table. Grinning, he got up and walked over to them. "Well, if it isn't Kichi Tomasina. Fancy meeting you here. And who are your friends?"

"Guys, this is Shigure Sohma. Shigure, my friends Tukiyo and Michio." Michio nodded and the other two exchanged hellos.

"I know you've met Haru, but I don't believe you've met Momiji or Hatori. Momiji is Haru's age, although he doesn't look it, and Hatori is the family doctor." Hatori nodded and Haru cocked his head.

"HI there! My name is Momiji! It's very nice to meet you!" said the little blond kid. He was practically bouncing off the walls. "Do you know Tohru? How is she? Did she seem well?"

Kichi laughed at his enthusiasm. It sounded like he had a crush on Tohru. "Yes, she's fine."

"Good!"

Michio glanced at his watch. "We'd better get going. Tukiyo and I have got to be back home by nine." Kichi sighed. She didn't want today to end.

After a quick drive, Michio dropped Kichi off at her house. "See you later. We'll come up to visit soon," he promised.

"See you then," Kichi whispered. Michio planted a kiss on her cheek, and left. Kichi couldn't help smiling as she walked in the house. She didn't notice the purple eyes watching in the darkness, burning with jealousy and longing.


	7. Everything To Me

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song She's Everything. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and She's Everything is owned by Brad Paisley.

Chapter 7

Once again, Kichi sat at her desk, thinking. Now there were two more members of the Sohma family to add to her list. Momiji, what could he be? Maybe the monkey. The zodiac said that monkeys like to be the center of attention, and are bored easily.

Hatori was more difficult. He was a lot like Haru, so quiet you would almost forget he was there. But his eyes were watchful, almost predatory. Almost like a snake. Maybe that was it?

Sighing, she scribbled down the names. Kichi walked to the window, feeling foolish. She had been **kissed** by the guy she had a crush on tonight, and all she could think about was a family of people who changed into animals! "I'm pathetic," she muttered.

Tsuki crawled up onto her shoulder and started rubbing her face against Kichi's cheek, as if offering comfort. Smiling, Kichi patted the pale gray rat with one finger. "Thanks Tsuki."

The rat squeaked, then ran back down Kichi's arm and back into her cage. Kichi crawled into bed and closed her eyes. Hopefully, her dreams would be less confusing than her thoughts.

She ran through the woods, chasing after him. Why she was, and who she was chasing, she didn't know. What she did know was that if she didn't find him, she would lose him for good. Panting, Kichi paused for a moment, leaning against a tree. Where would he have gone?

Then, it occurred to her. Kichi back tracked, running until she came to her meadow. There he was, crouched by the stream, looking into the water. Relief, strong and pure, filled her as she looked at him. Swallowing, she stepped out of the trees.

He turned at the noise, eyes filled with hurt. Kichi reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He grasped it in his own, pulling her closer. Her eyes fell shut, waiting.

His lips gently touched hers, light as a butterfly's wings. The next kiss was longer, more passionate. His tongue brushed against Kichi's lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth, letting him inside. A low moan escaped her as their tongues met, fighting for dominance. The two kissed until the need for oxygen became necessary. Pulling away, Kichi smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. 

_I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous._ Yuki kept repeating this mantra, hopefully, if he repeated it long enough, he would believe it. He sank onto his bed, trying to hold on to any restraint that he had. Part of him, okay, a _very_ big part of him, was saying 'go after Michio and kill him!' How dare he kiss Kichi!

Yuki wanted to tell someone about this, but there was the fact that if he mentioned it to anyone, they would ask what he was doing at Kichi's house in the first place. And he couldn't really say, " I was worried her old friend would try and take advantage of her!" Like anyone would believe him. But as he had hidden in the bushes, he had seen Michio place a kiss on Kichi's cheek! Yuki had almost jumped out of the bushes and started beating him right then! Only shock had held him in place. By the time it had worn off, Michio was gone, and Kichi was inside.

But he wasn't jealous. He was just... worried about a friend. That was it. It had nothing to do with jealousy whatsoever. Growling to himself, Yuki crawled into bed. Maybe some sleep would help.

Yuki fled through the trees, jumping over tree roots and dodging rocks as he fled. He could hear the sound of someone chasing after him. He ignored it; knowing that no one would come after him. Surprisingly, he ended up in Kichi's meadow. Yuki walked over to the laughing stream and crouched down beside it, staring at his reflection.

Why him? Why was he cursed to be different, to transform into a rat whenever he was embraced? Faces danced in Yuki's mind: the kids he had played with when he was seven, Tohru, and now, Kichi.

It was a mistake, a mistake that may have cost him his friendship with Kichi. Now, she would avoid him, or worse, lose all memories of him. Maybe it would be for the best.

A rustling sound in the bushes made him turn. To his surprise, Kichi stepped out of the trees, a look of relief on her face. Yuki couldn't move as she walked over to him. She kneeled beside him, and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Instinctively, Yuki reached up and placed his hand on hers, pulling her closer. He leaned in slowly, trying to gauge her reaction.

Kichi's eyes closed as their lips brushed. The sensation made him tremble in shock and a sudden burst of need. Yuki pulled away briefly, before returning. Eager for more, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her soft lips, asking for permission. They parted, letting Yuki explore her mouth more fully. He thought he heard a moan as their tongues met.

The kiss continued until the burning in his lungs forced him away. Yuki gazed at Kichi, stunned when she gave him a small smile and rested her head on his shoulder. 

Yuki woke up to the bright sunlight streaming in from his window. He groaned and rolled over in bed. He didn't want to wake up, he wanted to keep dreaming about Kichi. But then he heard...

"Shut up you pervert!" Kyo yelled. Yuki pulled his pillow over his head; no one could sleep through Kyo's yells. It was like Kyo knew this, for his voice became louder. "I ought to kill you!"

Muttering under his breath, Yuki pushed himself off the bed. He dressed quickly before heading downstairs. Tohru was making breakfast, Kyo was yelling at Shigure, and Shigure was reading a newspaper, ignoring every word that came out of Kyo's mouth. No that Yuki blamed him; the cat rarely had anything intelligent to say.

Not feeling hungry, Yuki slipped out of the house. No one noticed him leave, which was a relief; he didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment. Automatically he headed down the road to Kichi's meadow. She probably wasn't there, but it never hurt to check. But as he reached the path, he heard the music. _She's out early today,_ Yuki thought as he picked up the pace.

Stopping behind the bush, he watched as Kichi picked out a song. Her long hair was pulled back into a braid today. She was wearing a white skirt with purple flowers on it, and a rich purple tank top. Yuki barely registered the fact that they were the same shade as his eyes before the music started to play.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes,_

_A holey pair of jeans._

_She looks great in cheap sunglasses,_

_She looks great in anything._

_She's I want a piece of chocolate,_

_Take me to a movie._

_She's I can't find a thing to wear,_

_Now and then she's moody._

_She's a Saturn with a sunroof,_

_With her brown hair a-blowing._

_She's a soft place to land,_

_And a good feeling knowing._

_She's a warm conversation_

_That I wouldn't miss for nothing._

_She's a fighter when she's mad,_

_And she's a lover when she's loving, and she's_

_Everything I ever wanted,_

_And everything I need._

_I talk about her I go on and on and on._

_Cause she's everything to me._

The song was gentle, sweet, and definitely country. Usually, Yuki hated it when Kichi danced to country music, but this song was perfect for her. It was like it was written about her. As he watched her dance, Yuki couldn't help wondering, who was putting that smile on her face? Was it that damn Michio? He wished it was him making her smile like that. Making her laugh, holding her when she cried, kissing her...

Yuki shook his head. Those thoughts were dangerous, especially for the Juunishi. They weren't expected to care about anyone outside the Zodiac, especially falling in love. Love. Was this what he felt when he looked at Kichi? Why his heart pounded when she looked at him? Why the curse was suddenly more problematic than before, because he could never hold her?

_She's a Saturday out on the town,_

_And a church girl on Sunday._

_She's a cross 'round her neck,_

_And a cuss word cause it's Monday._

_She's a bubble bath and candles,_

_Baby come and kiss me._

_She's one glass of wine,_

_And she's feeling kinda tipsy._

_She's the giver I wish I could be,_

_And the stealer of the covers._

_She's a picture in my wallet,_

_Of my unborn children's mother._

_She's the hand that I'm holding, _

_When I'm on my knees and praying._

_She's the answer to my prayers_

_And she's the song that I'm playing, and she's_

_Everything I ever wanted,_

_And everything I need._

_I talk about her I go on and on and on._

_Cause she's everything to me._

Yuki leaned closer as Kichi's dance took her a bit farther down the meadow. In fact, he was leaning so close that the branches of the bush were digging into his face. But he didn't notice, he was so intent on her movements and grace.

_She's the voice I love to hear,_

_And someday when I'm ninety, _

_She's that wooden rockin' chair,_

_I want rockin' right beside me._

_Everyday that passes, _

_I only love her more._

_Yes, she's the one that I'd_

_Lay down my own life for. And she's_

_Everything I ever wanted,_

_And everything I need._

_I talk about her I go on and on and on._

_Cause she's everything to me._

_Yeah, she's everything to me._

_Everything I ever wanted_

_And everything I need._

_She's everything to me._

The song over, Kichi walked over to the stereo to turn it off. Just as she reached it, she heard a twig snap. Startled, she turned and stared at the bushes. They were wiggling, as if something was behind them. Picking up a stick, Kichi slowly inched her way forward. Once she reached it, she gave the stick a sharp prod through the branches.

"Ouch!" Kichi's haw dropped and Yuki stood up, rubbing his cheek.

"Yuki? What are you doing here? Why were you hiding behind the bush?" Then, an answer occurred to her. "Were you spying on me?"

He blushed at the last question, giving Kichi her answer. "Why? How long have you been doing this?"

Yuki sighed. "The day before I first met you, I was taking a walk. I heard the music so I followed the path up there." He pointed at a small trail leading to the bush. Kichi made a note to remember it later. "I saw you dancing, and I was curious. So I kept coming back, just to see you dance." He looked back up at her, purple eyes glowing. "I was afraid that if you knew, you wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore."

That vulnerability melted her heart. Kichi reached out and placed a hand on his cheek, turning him back to her. "Yuki, just because you were watching me doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend. But next time you come here, sit out in the open. That bush can't be comfortable." He smiled at her joke, losing the fearful look that had come into his eyes.

"It isn't." She laughed and grabbed her stereo.

"I'll see you on Monday, Yuki." Impulsively, she kissed his cheek, and then ran down the path to her house. Yuki stood there, one hand on his cheek. A light in his purple eyes, he headed for home.


	8. Can You Feel the Love Tonight?

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Fruits Basket or Can You Feel the Love Tonight?. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya, and Can You Feel the Love Tonight is owned by the Lion King.

Chapter 8

"What a beautiful day!" Kichi said as they drove through the city. A few weeks had passed, and Michio and Tukiyo had returned. They decided to spend the day shopping. Or to be more accurate, Tukiyo and Kichi had decided while Michio tried to convince them to do something else. So far, they had been to fifteen stores and had purchased 39 different outfits. Kichi had bought only one of those; Tukiyo was an impulsive shopper.

"So where to next? Or are we finally done?" Michio asked hopefully. Like most teenage boys, he hated shopping.

"No. There's one more store that I would like to check out," replied Tukiyo, studying the list of shops she had written. Michio looked angry, but then sighed. He knew a lost cause when he saw one, especially when it came to his sister. Kichi settled back in the backseat and began to think.

Something was different. For one thing, even though Michio and Tukiyo had driven all the way here to surprise her, she hadn't greeted them any differently. She had greeted them like friends. Which was fine when it came to Tukiyo, but not as good with Michio. There had been no pounding in her heart, no fussing with her hair, no blush. It was so... so... normal.

The only thing that would explain this was that Kichi had fallen out of love with Michio. A part of her was relieved. There was nothing like a crush to ruin a great friendship, and Kichi valued Michio's much to highly to lose it. But the thing that bothered her was why she had fallen out of love with him?

Kichi shook her head. If she had no idea why she had fallen in love with him in the first place, why should she know why she had fallen out of love with him? Deciding to put it out of her head, she leaned back and listened to the music. As always, whenever her mind was unoccupied, her thoughts turned to Yuki. Their friendship had grown stronger now that he came and watched Kichi dance in the open. He was a great audience, and Kichi had grown comfortable with his purple gaze following her movements.

Now, instead of racing back to her house, Kichi lingered, talking with Yuki about anything or anyone. She was surprised to find that they had different opinions of minor topics, but their thoughts on larger things were the same. Remembering their last conversation made Kichi smile; they had gotten into a debate over the importance of farming and gardening. Kichi thought that since many people didn't possess the green thumb, the farmers and gardeners should share their crops with others. Yuki believed that if they decided they wanted to keep them a secret, they had a right to. After all, they were the ones who did all the work.

He was so adamant about this that Kichi couldn't help asking if he was a closet gardener. His answering blush gave her the answer. Due to the fact that Kichi couldn't garden for her life, she was really impressed. Before they left for the day, Kichi had wormed a promise to show her his garden some time.

"We're here!" Kichi opened her eyes to see a cute little store. The store itself was plain enough, but the sign was very colorful. A beautiful flower pattern adorned it, with the word 'Ayame' written in fancy script.

Getting out of Michio's car, the three walked through the door. Inside were shelfs filled with bolts of different colored cloth. Soft music that was usually found in elevators was playing, and the sweet scent of marigolds filled the room. "Wow," Kichi whispered in wonder. She hadn't expected this.

"Hello?" Tukiyo yelled. No one answered. _Maybe they left for a lunch break,_ Kichi thought. But a door opened in the back. Out walked, no glided, a man. At least she thought it was a man.

His hair was a mixture of the palest silver and purest white. It fell past his shoulders to the middle of his back. His eyes were a strange mixture of green and gold. He was wearing a dark red robe, and expensive shoes. But what really shocked Kichi was his face. It was almost an exact copy of Yuki's! Could this be another Sohma?

"New customers!" He exclaimed in a cheery voice. Kichi was taken aback by the emotion in it. Whoever he was, he was very different from Yuki. "Welcome to my shop! I'm Ayame, the owner and proprietor of this store. If there's anything you need or want, any questions you have, you just ask."

"What exactly do you sell here, Mr. Ayame?" Kichi asked politely.

"I'm glad you asked! We specialize in clothing of any sort. If a man wants a wedding dress of pink taffeta with embroidered pearls, then we'll make one. I design all of the outfits myself, of course." he bragged. Kichi blinked. _Nope, nothing like Yuki._

"You've actually made that?" Michio asked, looking shocked. Ayame descended upon him.

"Why, do you want one? We have one in stock actually, although we will have to hem it..." Kichi giggled and Tukiyo laughed out loud. Michio blushed.

"No thanks, I'm good." He glanced around the store, and spotted something that made him grin. "Tukiyo, I've found the perfect shirt for you!" He pointed at a plain white shirt. At least it looked plain, but on the front, written in big bold colorful letters were the words, "I Live For My Brother."

Kichi burst out laughing at the look on Tukiyo's face. At least, she did until Ayame raced over to the shirt, blocking it with his body. "That shirt is not for sale."

"Is it a request?" Tukiyo quizzed. Ayame shook his head.

"It is a gift for my brother. I made it for him, but he won't take it!" Ayame's face fell. "Why won't he take it?" he asked in a small voice.

Kichi's heart swelled with pity. It was clear that Ayame really cared about his brother, and was hurt by his rejection. She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, he probably just needs some time. He'll come around." Ayame looked down at Kichi with gratitude in his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?' she added. Kichi wanted to do this before she lost her nerve. Ayame nodded. "Is your brother, by any chance, Yuki?"

Ayame's face broke into a humongous grin. "You know my little brother?"

"Yes. My name is Kich..." But the rest of her sentence was broken off. Ayame grabbed her hand and started shaking it madly.

"Why, you are Kichi Tomasina, aren't you? I should have recognized you from your description. Yuki is quite taken with you, actually."

"He... he is?" Kichi was shocked by this. To her dismay, a slight blush began to creep up her face.

"Yes! Never stops talking about you! I would go as far as to say he's fallen for you!" Ayame turned to Michio and said in a conspirator's whisper, "Not that I blame him, she is positively adorable. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh..." Michio looked around, at a loss for words. Luckily, Ayame pulled away with a scheming look on his face.

"I just remembered that I have a very important phone call to make. Mine!" he yelled at the back room. "My assistant will help you with anything you need. Don't let her push you around!" He ran into the back room, and a pretty young woman came out.

She had dark brown hair in two braids on either side of her head. Round glasses covered deep brown eyes. Surprisingly, she was wearing a maid's outfit. Looking at the three, she walked over to them. Her eyes were mostly on Kichi.

"You," she proclaimed, pointing at Kichi.

"Me?"

"Tell me, what do you think of all of our dresses?" she asked. _This must be Mine_, Kichi thought.

"Well, they are very... Er... unique." Yeah, unique was the word to describe it. Some of these outfits were kind of, well, revealing. Glancing at a particularly revealing police ensemble, another word quickly came to mind.

"Really. Well, let's get you into one of these dresses. You have the bones of a dancer, so either a mini skirt or a pair of skin tight pants would work. But what about a top?" Kichi's jaw dropped at the words 'mini skirt'.

"Personally, I think a halter top to show off her figure would work, or maybe a tank top. No long sleeves or gloves, however." Ayame had returned from his phone call and had jumped right into the conversation. "Mine, you have less than ten minutes to make her fabulous!"

"Ten minutes is all that I need!" Grabbing random outfits off manikins and hangers, Mine pulled Kichi into the changing rooms and locked the door. Michio and Tukiyo glanced at Ayame, who was chuckling lightly.

"Ten minutes until what?" Michio asked.

"You'll see."

"Shigure, where are we going?" Yuki asked as he leaned his head against the car door. A few minutes ago, Shigure had hauled Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki out to his car and started to drive. He had said nothing as to why they were going, or why they were driving so fast.

"You'll see," Shigure replied, slowing down to make a turn.

"Why are you driving so fast? I was nearly thrown out the window!" Kyo yelled. Tohru was gripping his arm in fear, and that was the only thing that kept him from attacking Shigure. Well that and the fact that if he did, they would crash, and at the speed they were going, probably die.

"We need to get there in less then ten minutes," Shigure replied, speeding up. Yuki sighed and went back to staring out the window. Once again, his thoughts returned to where they had been for most of the morning. Kichi.

There was no denying it, he was head over heels in love with her. The only time he truly felt complete was when he was with her. The only time he felt truly happy was when she talking to him, or just near him. The only thing that really mattered to him was Kichi. Yuki knew that he would walk through the fires of hell, just to see her smile at him, to look at him like he really mattered.

But it was getting harder and harder not to reveal his feelings for her. Take yesterday for example. During their debate about gardening, Yuki's mind had been drawn to the thought of kissing her. She had to snap her fingers in front of his face three times in order to bring him back to earth. But the thought wouldn't go away. Yuki knew that eventually, he would have to tell her the truth.

"We're here!" Yuki looked up and frowned. They were parked in front of his brother's shop.

"Shigure, what are we doing here?" Yuki asked, his voice cold. Shigure got out of the car, grinning.

"Visiting Aaya of course! Why else would we be here? Well, we could pick up some new outfits for Tohru..."

"Don't even go there, Shigure!" Yuki threatened. Kyo, who had never been to Ayame's shop before, just looked on in confusion.

"Shii-chan!" Ayame stepped outside and into Shigure's open arms. Yuki and Kyo squirmed. They were on a public street, for crying out loud! "Why haven't you come and seen me? I've been longing for you."

"Why, Aaya! If I knew you were pining for me then I would've been here much sooner," Shigure replied. The two friends grinned and flashed a thumbs-up sign at each other, saying, "Yoshi."

"Well, that was awkward," a female voice said from the doorway. Yuki looked up and saw Tukiyo and Michio standing there, looking confused, shocked, and in Michio's case, slightly nauseated.

"Hello Tukiyo-chan and Michio-chan!" Tohru said brightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," Michio replied with a grimace. "Kichi is getting changed in the back." Yuki gaped at the statement. Kichi was in here? What on earth would make her go into his brother's shop?

"Naturally, when I found out who she was, I called you, Yuki. I was sure that you would love to see her again." Yuki turned on his brother with a snarl.

"What have you done to her?" he growled. Then, he heard the sound of rustling in the back. Pushing past Tukiyo and Michio, Yuki entered the store. It was just as he remembered it, filled with fabric. He shuddered when he noticed the "I Live For My Brother,"T-shirt that he had yet to pick up. If he had his way, it would be never.

"I'm not going out there dressed like this!" Yuki blinked at the sound of Kichi's face.

"Why not? You look gorgeous!" Mine stepped out of the changing room, trying to haul out Kichi.

"I look like a hooker!" An image of Kichi in a hooker's outfit flashed through Yuki's mind. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to beat Aaya to a pulp, or thank him. That was just scary!

"Come on!" With a final tug, Kichi was pulled out of the room. Yuki's jaw dropped. Kichi was wearing a purple halter top and white capris. The halter top revealed smoothly tan shoulders, brushed by Kichi's long brown hair. The white capris were a bit too tight, showing off the impressive legs.

"Whoa, Kichi! You look **hot**!" A red film covered Yuki's eyes as Michio strode past him.

"Very impressive," Tukiyo added. "You should buy it."

"I... I can't buy this! My dad would flip!"

"But child," Ayame interrupted, somehow appearing behind her, "It looks like it was made for you. Yuki, brother, what do you think?"

"Well... I... uh..." Yuki hesitated; he hated being put on the spot. Luckily, he didn't have to answer. After noticing Yuki was in the store, Kichi raced back into the dressing room, blushing furiously.

"Come on out, Kich. You look awesome in that outfit. You should wear it all the time!" Michio was about to walk in, only to be stopped by Yuki. There was a strange glint in his eyes, usually found in Kyo's.

"Oof!" Michio's stomach was introduced to Yuki's fist. The blue eyed teen gazed up from his position on the floor at the furious youth.

"If you speak to her like that again, I will kill you." The tone of Yuki's voice said that this was no idle threat. Michio swallowed. Everyone else was staring at Yuki in shock. Well, everyone except for Shigure, who was trying to hold back his laughter. Ignoring the stares, Yuki reached behind the curtain and pulled Kichi out. She was still wearing the outfit, and had a look of shock on her face. "Let's go," Yuki said firmly, dragging her out the door.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Michio wheezed out. Yuki packed a hard punch. Ayame and Shigure shook their heads.

"They just need some time to themselves," Shigure replied. At the moment, the couple in question were heading down the street, towards the school. Yuki's mind was reeling. He had punched Danno in the face; and he had really enjoyed it. But it wasn't like him. Kyo was the impulsive, violent one; Yuki could be counted on to keep a cool head. But the way Michio was talking to her... Yuki gritted his teeth. He wanted to go back and beat him to a bloody pulp.

Kichi was confused. What was going on? She had heard the conversation from the changing room, so she had a vague idea of what happened. But Yuki was acting so different. What was wrong with him? "Yuki, is something wrong?" she whispered.

Either he didn't hear her or was ignoring her. Annoyed, Kichi dug in her heels, pulling the gray-haired boy to a halt. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on."

Yuki turned back to her, mind darting around for an idea. He couldn't tell her that he was jealous... not that he was of course. Then, a solution came to mind. "I thought that you wanted to see my garden." He smiled at the shock on her face.

That was the last thing she had expected. "You dragged me away from my friends, and your relatives, to show me a garden?"

"You don't want to see it?" Kichi blinked, and rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant..." but she was cut off as Yuki pulled her along once more. Annoyed, but also a bit flattered, Kichi followed him. Eventually, they arrived at Yuki's secret base.

"Yuki, this is amazing!" Kichi knelt down beside the neat rows of fruits and vegetables. "You take care of these all by yourself."

"Miss Honda helps sometimes. She uses them in her cooking," Yuki replied, kneeling beside her.

"Oh. Of course." Kichi turned away, hating the jealousy that was burning into her gut. Pulling out her MP3 player, she quickly put it on speaker mode, so they could have some music. Smiling, Yuki started weeding the plants, often preventing Kichi from pulling up a strawberry vine or potato plant. "Sorry, I know nothing about plants. I lack the green thumb," Kichi apologized, wiping some dirt off of her nose.

Yuki smiled. Then, a familiar tune turned on. His eyes widened as Kichi blushed. "You have this on your MP3 player?" he asked in shock.

"It's a good song," She muttered back.

_I can see what's happening. (What?)_

_And they don't have a clue. (Who?)_

_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line,_

_Our trio's down to two. (Oh.)_

_Ze sweet caress of twilight._

_There's magic everywhere._

_And with all this romantic atmosphere,_

_Disaster's in the air._

As much as Yuki wanted to deny it, it was a good song. And it reminded him of his problems with Kichi. How could he be with her, when he was cursed like this. If he told her the truth, Akito would probably have her memory erased!

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

_So many things to tell her,_

_But how to make her see?_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me._

That was the truth. If Yuki so much as hinted he was different, kichi would reject him. He couldn't bear to lose her, even though he didn't really have her. It was best for him to keep silent.

Kichi glanced at Yuki from the corner of her eye. Something seemed to be bothering him. She wished that he could open up; maybe she could help.

_He's holding back, he's hiding. _

_But what I can't decide. _

_Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

_The king I see inside?_

Kichi laughed a little. It was funny, Yuki was a 'Prince' supposedly, and the song was talking about kings. Then, a stray thought crossed her mind. What if, what if, the reason she had fallen out of love with Michio was that she had fallen in love with Yuki? No, that was absurd. And yet... She had been thinking about him a lot lately, and her dreams were filled with thoughts of kissing him.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings._

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony,_

_With all its living things._

Yuki noticed Kichi stop weeding and looked at her in concern. There was a strange expression on her face. "Kichi, is something wrong?" He reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her green eyes full of some emotion that he was afraid to put a name to. The need to kiss her escalated suddenly, and Yuki couldn't stop himself from leaning in. Kichi didn't pull away.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far..._

_Stealing through, the nights uncertainties,_

_Love is where they are._

Yuki pressed his lips softly against Kichi's, hoping she wouldn't pull away. Quite the opposite actually. She actually placed a hand on his cheek and drew him closer. Yuki's heart soared as he slid an arm around her neck, the other wrapping itself around her waist. Kichi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

_And if he falls in love tonight,_

_It can be assumed..._

_His carefree days with us are history._

_In short our pal is doomed!!_

**POOF!**


	9. What's Left of Me

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the show or manga Fruits Basket, or the song What's Left of Me. Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and What's Left of Me is owned by Nick Lachey.

Chapter 9

Kichi coughed and waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get rid of the smoke. _Oh no! I completely forgot about the curse!_ When the smoke cleared, Kichi looked at the pile of clothing lying on the ground. They were wiggling. Swallowing in worry, Kichi reached out and pulled the shirt away.

A little gray rat with purple eyes was sitting on the grass, looking up at her. It was the cutest rat that Kichi had ever seen! _I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. After all, if he's cute as a human, he must be cute as a rat._

The little rodent just sat there, staring at her. Swallowing, Kichi tentatively said, "Yuki?"

That broke the spell. Quick as a flash, the rat scurried off into the bushes, vanishing in the shadows. For a few seconds, Kichi just sat there, stunned. Then she grabbed the clothes and ran after him. Unfortunately, it was hard to find a little rat in a huge forest, especially when one had no idea where to go. It didn't take long for Kichi to become hopelessly lost.

"Uh, did I go this way already?" Kichi asked when she came to a tree. She thought that she had seen that mark before, but what did she know? Hiking wasn't really her thing, and there was always a trail for her to follow when she usually ventured out into the woods. Sighing, Kichi sat down on a random log. Eventually, someone would come looking for her, wouldn't they?

It had been 8 hours since Yuki had returned home. Since then, he hadn't moved from his bedroom. What had he been thinking, kissing her like that? He had known he would transform, yet he allowed his hormones to rule his body!

Groaning, Yuki sat up and put his head in his hands. Memories of the scared look on Kichi's face, and the way she hesitantly said his name flooded back to him. Now he had lost her forever. _But you never really had her. That baka Danno had her first._ He growled at the thought.

The knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. Yuki looked up and saw Tohru standing there, holding a tray of food. "Sohma-kun, you haven't eaten anything, so I thought that I would bring up something." Yuki smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Thank you Miss Honda, but I am not that hungry." Tohru's bright smile faded, and the light in her eyes vanished as concern took over.

"You aren't sick, are you Sohma-kun?" She placed the tray on the bed and felt his forehead before Yuki could protest. "Your forehead feels fine, but maybe..."

"He sick again?" Kyo asked from the hallway. Yuki sighed. He could hear the jealousy in Kyo's voice. Didn't the stupid cat realize that he wasn't interested in Tohru that way?

"I'm fine, Miss Honda," Yuki said calmly. The doorbell startled them all, and Tohru abandoned Yuki to answer it. When she opened it, she blinked.

"Mr. Tomasina. Please, come in." The doctor nodded and entered the room, a look of worry on his face.

"Thank you, Tohru. Is Kichi here?" Tohru blinked again.

"No, she isn't. Why?" Juro growled.

"According to Tukiyo and Michio, Kichi left with Yuki while they were shopping. Since she hasn't come home yet, I assumed she was with you."

Yuki leaped from the bed and raced down the stairs. "She isn't back?" he asked. Juro looked at him.

"You mean you don't know where she is?" The doctor looked to be on the verge of yelling, but Yuki didn't stick around to listen. Quick as a flash, he was out the door and running towards his secret base. It didn't take him long to reach it, and it took him even less time to realize she had left. But where could she have gone?

Closing his eyes, Yuki sent out a call. It didn't take long for the rats to show up. Tall rats, short rats, young and old, all came to him. The boss rat, a black one with only one eye, sat up on his haunches. "Whatcha need tono?"

"There is a girl out here in the woods tonight. Long brown hair, green eyes, wearing a purple top and white pants. I need you to help me find her," Yuki explained.

"Righto, tono. Everyone, you heard the boss. Fan out and find that girl!" The rats vanished into the moonlit forest, leaving Yuki alone. He knew they would find her, but what shape would she be in?

Hanato, a young rat of only six moons, was searching for nuts when the call came out. When tono gave the order, he was so excited he could barely breathe! Finally, a chance to prove he was important to the clan. He would find the girl and everyone would cheer and say, "That's Hanato!" The young rat was so caught up in his daydreams of grandeur, that he ran right onto a log, and into a badger's den.

"Hey you, get out!" Hanato didn't need a second yell to send him scurrying. Badgers had a longtime understanding with rats. The rats don't come into their den, and the badgers don't eat them. Luckily, Hanato escaped being lunch. Stopping to rest on a soft hill, Hanato panted.

_This grass sure feels strange_, he thought, glancing down. The grass looked weird too, all long and wavy and brown. Wait, brown? Hanato slid down and ran over to the other side. The hill had a face too. It was the girl! _I better get to tono fast, before someone else finds her! _With that thought in his mind, Hanato raced off, following his scent trail back to the base, where Yuki was waiting. Yuki looked up at the rat. "Sir, I found her! She doesn't seem to be hurt..." but Yuki just raced off in the direction that Hanato had come from. The little rat stared after him and yelled, "A thank you wouldn't have killed ya! Humans, think they know everything, even the ones that take after rats."

Yuki kept running, ignoring the sticks that kept being shoved into his face, and the roots he kept stumbling over. He had to get to Kichi! Breaking through the trees, he saw her lying on her side in the grass. His heart in his throat, he rushed to her side and sank to his knees. "Kichi! Kichi, are you alright?" When she didn't move, he grasped her arm and shook her. "**KICHI!**"

"Huh?" Rolling onto her back, Kichi looked up at him. "Yuki? What are you doing here? What time is it?"

Yuki sighed in relief that she wasn't dead. But then, anger rose up. "What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Your father is going crazy!"

"Dad?" Glancing up at the night sky, her face suddenly paled. "Oh God! Yuki, what time is it?"

"Eight."

"You left me in the forest for eight hours! Wait, how did you know how my dad is feeling?" Kichi eyed his clothed form when it suddenly clicked for her. "You went home? I was looking for you in the forest all this time, and you went home!" Then, a look of sadness came into her eyes. "Yuki, why did you run?"

Yuki had forgotten all about his earlier transformation until now. Glancing at the ground, he muttered, "I was afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Afraid that you would reject me. No one wants to be friends with a rat," he added bitterly. Then, Kichi reached out and put her hand on his cheek.

"Yuki, I already knew."

"What?" Yuki was shocked. "How..."

Suddenly, the MP3 player turned on. The two teenagers jumped at the sudden music, before laughing a little and turning back to one another.

_Watched my life pass me by,_

_In the rear view mirror._

_Pictures frozen in time,_

_Are becoming clearer._

_I don't wanna waste another day_

_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes._

_Yeah..._

"That day you came over to my house, I saw Kyo transform," Kichi explained. "I heard what you said and started to piece it together. Wait!" Kichi started rummaging through her pockets, before pulling out a crumpled list. "I made this. I think I got a few of them right, but I'm not positive."

Yuki took the paper and examined it. She had all the names of the Sohmas that she had met, but most of them were in the wrong places. Then something strange caught his eye. "Why is Miss Honda's name on the list?"

"Since she didn't seem surprised, I assumed that she might transform as well," Kichi shrugged. "I mean, you don't let outsiders in on this, right?"

"She... sort of stumbled on it too," he explained. Kichi nodded.

"So, who's who?" Smiling, Yuki sat down and began to explain it to her.

_Cause I want you, and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_But you can have, what's left of me._

Kichi listened intently as Yuki explained the curse and the members who bore it. Turns out, she had been way off on most of her guesses. But she didn't care. At least Yuki was talking to her again. He had come to find her, didn't that mean something?

_I've been dying inside, little by little._

_Nowhere to go, I'm going out of my mind,_

_In endless circles._

_Running from myself until_

_You gave me a reason for standing still..._

Yuki had put on an elaborate appearance, but on the inside, he was dancing the conga. She didn't care that he was a rat, she had already known! He was free to really be himself with her! And, she hadn't brought up the kiss. Did that mean she didn't regret it?

"Kichi...uh... are you... sorry?" The brunette blinked at the question.

"Sorry about what?"

"Sorry... that... that I... kissed you?" His face red, the gray-haired boy looked at the ground, unwilling to see her face.

_Cause I want you, and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_But you can have, what's left of me._

"Oh." Kichi suddenly found the clumps of grass and dirt very interesting as well. "No. Do you?"

"What?" Yuki looked back up at her face. "No! I mean... I" He was lost for words.

_Falling faster, barely breathing,_

_Give me something to believe in._

_Tell me it's not all in my head..._

_Oh..._

"Then, why did you ask?" Kichi stared into his purple irises, eager beyond words to hear his answer. But Yuki didn't reply. He just pulled her close, but not so close as that their chests were touching and whispered the words that were playing on the song.

_Take what's left of this man._

_Make me whole once again..._

Kichi's mouth opened, but she didn't have time to reply as Yuki brought his mouth down on hers. _Ah, well. I'll tell him later,_ she decided, leaning into the kiss. This time, she remembered not to wrap her arms around his neck, but rather placed one on his bicep and the other over his heart. It was pounding almost as fast as hers was.

_Cause I want you, and I feel you_

_Crawling underneath my skin_

_Like a hunger, like a burning_

_To find a place I've never been._

_Now I'm broken, and I'm faded,_

_I'm half the man I thought I would be._

_But you can have, all that's left_

_yeah, yeah, yeah,what's left of me._

Breaking their kiss, Yuki murmured her name before pressing light kisses to her neck. She seemed to like this, tilting her head slightly to give him more access to the sensitive skin. "I love you."

Yuki pulled away, gaping slightly. Had he really heard that? Kichi blinked slightly, then started blushing as she realized what she had just said. "I, uh, I mean..."

Once again, she was interrupted by his mouth on hers. But this kiss was rougher, more passionate. Pulling away, he whispered softly, "Kichi... I...I love you too."

_I've been dying inside you see._

_I'm going out of my mind, out of my mind._

_I'm just running in circles all the time._

_Will you take what's left? Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me? _

_Just running in circles in my mind._

_Will you take what's left? Will you take what's left?_

_Will you take what's left of me? Take what's left of me._

Kichi's player finally died out, but they didn't care. Lost in the kissing, Kichi didn't notice that Yuki had pushed onto her back so he was lying on top of her. She wrapped her arms more firmly around his shoulders, pulling him closer.

They were so intent on their make-out, that they didn't even notice the fact they were embracing. That is, until Yuki pulled away for necessary breathing. "Kichi," he murmured in shock. "I'm not transforming!"

"Hmm?" Kichi looked confused, until the importance of his words hit her. "Wait, if you aren't transforming, doesn't that mean..."

"I'm free!" Yuki was so shocked he just sank down in the grass. He had never imagined that this would happen to any of them. The curse was a part of their lives. The fact that it could be broken had never occurred to him.

"But how?" Yuki looked at her.

"I think you did it."Kichi blinked.

"I will never insult fairytales again." she swore. "Who knew true love's kiss really could break curses?"

"I sure didn't," the former rat muttered, making Kichi giggle. "We'd better head back. Your dad will be going crazy by now." Yuki pulled her to her feet and the two started back towards the house.

"What a day!" At Yuki's confused glance, Kichi elaborated. "I went shopping, met your brother, got an outfit my dad will kill me over, saw your secret base, kissed you, got lost in the woods, was found by you eight hours later, made out with you again, and broke an ancient family curse! Oh, and I got myself a boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Kichi laughed at the confused expression on his face.

"You really think that after I broke your curse, I would let you get away?" The prince smiled and pulled her in for a long kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's go break the news to Dad. Hopefully, he won't shoot you on the spot."


	10. Important! Please Read!

Author's Note

Dear readers.

First off, I would like to thank you for reading this story. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed this story. Without your reviews, I probably wouldn't have gotten as far as I have now.

Unfortuneately, I have lost my muse. I cannot think of how to end the story. Many reviewers believed that I have already finished. It wasn't my intention at first, but I must admit that Dancer in the Rain is now complete.

I am sorry for everyone who I sent replies to that said I wasn't finished. I was planning on adding one more chapter, but I can't find any inspiration. Forgive me for getting your hopes up needlessly.

Once again, thank you for reading. If I can find my inspiration, I assure you that I will add the next chapter and the epilogue I was planning. If not, then my sincerest apologies.

Thank you for reading.

Sincerely,  
TT749


End file.
